High School of Hell
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: AU(DarkxDaisuke) Daisuke Niwa is your average boy who has just moved and has issues about it, but the issues seem to grow as the hells of high school seem to make the problems grow. Will Daisuke survive or will his problems over come him?
1. Moving

Pairings: DarkxDaisuke maybe others later

Warning: You may relive horrible moments of high school when reading this.

Disclaimer: Wait I forgot let me think about it…………sorry line!………Oh I see okay, I was supposed to say I don't own anything. Wait, what do you mean I don't own anything!

Daisuke Niwa sat in the backseat of the car as he watched the scene before him pass by. Nothing but road, yellow grass, and a railing to keep cars from driving off the road. If this were a sign of things to come a bolt of lightening might as well strike him down. He still couldn't believe it, he was moving and to the middle of nowhere.

Sighing the red-head slouched down in his seat at the thought of moving. His parents had always been a little out there, but this took the cake! They were moving for no reason at all. They had no family where they were moving and no friends. When he questioned his mother on this she only smiled and said, "Daisuke you need to experience life and the best way to do that is by moving." A groan escaped his lips and he slipped down more in his seat at the thought. It wasn't as bad though as you think, it was worse. It was on his fifteenth birthday they had decided to tell him. Yup, happy birthday Daisuke, you're moving to the middle of nowhere.

Finally noticing her son's discomfort Emiko looked over her shoulder at him then back at the road. "Oh cheer up Daisuke." She said, and you could hear the smile in her voice. "This will be great. You'll get to make more friends and you'll learn about other things that you wouldn't have learned if you didn't move."

Still looking out the window Daisuke frowned and muttered under his breath so his over cheerful mother couldn't here him, "Who said I ever wanted that?" He didn't want to leave his old friends to make new ones. He wanted to learn lessons in the place he grew up, not somewhere where no one knew him. Sulking all the way to where he would start his new life, the ride seemed to go faster to Daisuke's disappointment. When the car came to a complete stop Daisuke didn't move, instead he looked at his new house.

It was a white two-story house with a brown door and a white wall made of concrete surrounded it. The yard wasn't big but it wasn't small either and it at least had green grass. Under the front windows were some small bushes but nothing grew on them. Daisuke personally found the house to be little to plain for his liking, of course, knowing his mom in about four days he would love the house the way it was now.

Finally growing tired of sitting in the car he unbuckled his seatbelt and joined his mother in unloading the last of the boxes in the truck. The inside of the house was filled with boxes and some pieces of furniture here and there. Still depressed, he didn't bothering reading the labels on the boxes and placed them wherever he could find a place without blocking the pathways. When they had managed to bring in everything Daisuke went up to his mothe,r who at the moment was unpacking with that smile of hers plastered on her face. "Uh Mom, where's my room?"

Laughing at herself Emiko replied, "Oh did I forget to tell you, silly me. Your bedroom is upstairs on the left on the furthest side of the house." She went back to unpacking immediately, chuckling to herself.

"Okay Mom," Daisuke muttered half-heartedly but Emiko was too busy unpacking and smiling whenever she found something of importance or hers to notice. Growing tired of watching his mother unpack, he went upstairs to his room. As he climbed the steps he continued to sink into depression. For at least a month it would just be him and his mother. His grandfather was living in their old house and his father busy with his job.

Reaching where his mother had told him to go Daisuke opened the door and looked around. His desk and bed were set up and he had a wooden floor. Everything else in the room was packed up. Sighing in disappoint at the shape of his room, Daisuke took his first step into it and moved boxes around so they were lined up against his wall and pushed some off to the side so he could open them once he was done organizing the other boxes.

Finished with tidying up the room a bit he walked over to the pile of boxes he hadn't lined up against the wall. The labels on the boxes either read cloths, books, or painting supplies. In other words he had put all the stuff he would need soon or couldn't live without in one pile. Opening up the boxes and putting the stuff away he was able to forget for a short amount of time about moving and what he would have to do the next day.

"Daisuke!" Emiko's voice rang through out the house, making Daisuke stop with his unpacking. "It's time for dinner so stop unpacking and please come down! Oh and don't forget to unpack your alarm clock! You have to go to school tomorrow remember!"

"Yes Mom!" Daisuke shouted so she could hear him. Yes the one thing he dreaded the most, school. More specific, high school.


	2. Planning

I have nothing to say other than thank you my readers and reviewers. Also Dark isn't gay yet.

Chapter 2

Dark sat in his seat bored to death. He didn't know which class he was in at the moment but he didn't really give a damn. Recently his classes seemed to be getting even duller, if that was possible, and all the girls around the school no longer interested him. They all looked the same now, and since he wasn't gay it's not like he would go after the guys, he wasn't desperate. His thoughts were interrupted by a piece of folded paper landing on his desk. Opening it up it read:

"So did you hear the rumors about a new kid coming here?"

Glancing over at his friend, Krad, who wasn't paying attention to their sensei but faking it marvelously, he shook his head slightly. Making sure the coast was clear he wrote a response to Krad's question.

"No I haven't, but most likely when we're through with them they'll wish they had never been born!"

Passing the note to his blonde haired friend he waited for the other boy's response. A smirk made its way across the blonde's face as he read the note. Yes they were going to make this kid's life a living hell, but they didn't care, it wasn't like it was going to hurt them in the end. No longer caring if he got caught, Krad wrote down his message and tossed it to Dark.

The purple-haired boy opened the note again and read it, an evil smile spreading across his handsome face.

"What do you plan to do?"

What was he going to do? What wasn't he going to do would be an easier question! He was going to make this new kid miserable, and would do anything to do it. This kid was going to wish he never came to Azumano high school. Dark had to contain the evil laugh that so badly wanted to escape at the thoughts of torturing the new student.

Everyone's attention was caught by the sound of knocking at the door. Putting down her white board pen the teacher walked over to the door and opened it a bit to look outside and then opened it fully when all she saw was a red-haired boy standing in front of them. He looked nervous and was shaking a little but the teacher ignored it. "How may I help you?" She asked with a sincere voice.

"Uh well," the red head stuttered. "You see," He put his hand behind his head in a nervous motion, "I'm new here and I just got my schedule and I wanted to make sure I have the right class."

The teacher, who was in her mid-twenties, smiled, "Is that all? Just give me your name and I'll check with my role sheet, okay."

Calming down a bit, the red head responded to the teacher's smiling by giving her one of his own. "Okay, my name is Daisuke Niwa."

Still smiling the teacher motioned Daisuke to follow her into the classroom and to her desk. Pushing some papers around the teacher finally found her role sheet. Glancing down the list of names she found the boy's in no time. "Yup, this is your class Daisuke, and you may call me Takemi sensei or by my first name Yume. Actually now that I think about it every calls me Yume so just call me that, okay?"

Sweat dropping Daisuke gave his new teacher a nervous smile, "Um okay Sensei." At first he thought he might get along with this teacher, but now that he was starting to get to know her he wasn't so sure. For one reason she was very weird and acted like his mothe,r and another was she was as neat as a teenager. Her desk had been littered with so many papers it almost scared him. Shaking himself out of his disturbing thoughts he asked, "Uh, Yume sensei where do I sit?"

Yume glared at the young boy. "It's Yume! Not Yume sensei! Yume!" Daisuke gulped at his sensei's outburst. If he had been scared before of her he was terrified now. Forgetting her outburst the sensei cleared her throat and acting as if nothing had happened told him where his seat was. "Your seat is behind Satoshi. Satoshi darling," she sang, "please raise your hand so Daisuke here can find his seat."

Reluctantly a blue-haired boy with glasses raised his hand. He didn't seem to really care what was going on and when Yume had called him a lot of the girls in the class began to giggle or whisper to the person next to them. Blushing when he realized he was sitting next to someone who must be very popular, or at least well known, he took his seat behind the boy.

Dark smirked as he watched Daisuke take his seat behind Satoshi. He could tell right away Daisuke wouldn't tell anyone if he was having problems at school, making him the perfect target. Yes, this was going to be fun, and it would all start once the bell for the mid-morning break rang.


	3. Food Fight!

Akira: I'm so happy. I got sugar.

May: Run in fear!

Akira: ; I want a new muse and I want one now!

**-**

The annoying school bell rang through the prison, oops, I mean school, as all the prisoners, um sorry, students filed out of their classrooms, some looking as if they had just escaped from hell and others who seemed to enjoy being in the hell hole known as high school. Only two people remained in Yume's class, and she wasn't one of them, she in fact was the first one to run out of the classroom. The two students left in the classroom were none other then Daisuke and the blue-haired boy genius, Satoshi.

Satoshi was standing next to his desk while he packed up his books with Daisuke watching him from his own seat. Feeling the others boys gaze on him Satoshi straightened his glasses and gave Daisuke a cold stare. "Is there something you want to ask me, Daisuke?" Satoshi spoke impassively.

Jumping in his seat and moving his arm in front of him so he was in a defensive state Daisuke blushed furiously. He hadn't meant to stare he was just curious what to do now and he was hoping to ask Satoshi, once the other boy was finished with collecting his things. Moving the arm that had been in front of him to behind his head he smiled sheepishly at Satoshi. "I'm sorry but I don't know what to do next. Huh, you wouldn't mind telling me?"

Looking the redhead over one more time Satoshi closed his book bag and made his way to the door. Stopping at the doorway he said in an indifferent tone, "Brunch and then your next class." With out saying another word Satoshi left and closed the door behind him so Daisuke was left standing alone in the dark.

Shivering by the blue-head's cold departure Daisuke waited a moment before leaving the classroom. Satoshi seemed okay but then when he did things like that it freaked Daisuke out a little, but then again who was he to judge the other boy, who he knew nothing about. Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts Daisuke walked down the hallway not noticing the two older boys leaning against a row of lockers in front of him and tripped over one of their legs as he tried to walk by.

Dark was taken by surprise when someone tripped over his leg and his shock grew when he realized it was the boy his best friend, Krad, and him had been talking about earlier. The boy was sitting on the ground with a red face that could put tomatoes to shame with his hand on his cheek as he rubbed it. Taking notice of how this would be the best opportunity to start his plan Dark put on a friendly face and knelt down beside the red head and asked in a concern voice, "Are you okay?"

Daisuke could feel his face redden as he heard the silky voice wash over him but then he realized something. _Holy crap! That's a guy's voice and I'm blushing like an idiot because of it! Since when have I been interested in guys! Wait, I'm only blushing because I'm embarrassed by my fall. Yeah that's it. _Smiling nervously Daisuke leaned back on one of his arms while he waved Dark off with the other. "I fine," His voice quaked. "Just a small fall. How about you? I didn't hurt you when I tripped over you, did I?"

_Cute. _Dark thought with no shame. _He is the perfect victim._ Hiding the smirk that was begging to be shown on his smooth face Dark gave Daisuke a warm smile. "Don't worry about it Daisuke I'm fine."

Squeaking when he heard Dark use his name the red head began to cower and back away slowly from the purple-haired youth. "H-how do you know my name?" Daisuke stuttered.

Krad, who had been watching the whole scene allowed himself to smirk at the scared boy. _This might be easier than we thought if just knowing his name scares him. _Masking his evil intentions behind a smile that matched Dark's the blonde knelt down next to Dark and explained. "We're in your class with Yume, don't you remember us? I'm Krad," The blonde teenager motioned to himself, "and this here is Dark." Krad pointed to Dark even though it was pretty clear already who Dark was.

Face becoming a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible, which apparently it was, Daisuke whispered in a soft voice, "Oh. Sorry I d-didn't notice you two. I-I'm really sorry if I offended you."

Staring at each from the corner of their eyes Krad and Dark thought the same thing. _This guy will be easy._

Clearing his throat Dark replied to Daisuke's comment still keeping his friendly tone. "Don't worry about it Daisuke. It is your first day after all and you can't be expected to know everyone in our class right away." As Dark spoke those words Daisuke's ruby eyes filled with appreciation and thankfulness. _Soon those eyes_ _will be filled with sorrow and humiliation if I can help it! _Dark's evil thoughts were becoming stronger with each second he spent with Daisuke. The kid was just too sweet and innocent for his own good.

Standing up both Krad and Dark pulled Daisuke up from the ground with them. Daisuke's face, which had returned to its normal color a while ago, went back to being tinged red. Dark laughed at the cute sight before him as Daisuke shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Taking Daisuke by the chin and forcing the younger boy to look at him Dark said in a soft feathery voice, "So Daisuke will you be joining me and my friend for lunch."

Pulling away from Dark's hold Daisuke looked down at the ground, which had become very interesting. "D-do you really want me to have lunch with you guys?"

Krad was the one who spoke this time. "Of course, we wouldn't have asked if we didn't. Just come to the cafeteria at lunch and you'll find us, so how about it, Daisuke?" Krad asked, waiting impatiently for the answer to his question.

Feeling lighter then air and warm inside Daisuke happily smiled and replied without a second thought, "Yes."

**-**

Once again the annoying school bell rang that day, but this time it signaled the favorite subject of kid's who only come to school for friends, lunch! Kids were running all over the place, some looking for the vending machines, others looking for the exists so they could have an off campus lunch, and kids who were just trying to survive the crowd. Daisuke was sadly one the poor kids who were trying to not get run over by the crowd as he made his way over to the cafeteria.

Pushing and shoving, and saying excuse me after a hundred times Daisuke finally made it to the cafeteria doors and took a deep breath. If this went right he might make some great friends, so pushing the white double doors open he entered the poison chamber a.k.a the cafeteria. He looked around the dimly lit room and saw Dark and Krad sitting in the center of the circular tables. Walking up to the table he smiled and received two smiles back from the two older teens.

Dark pulled out a chair for Daisuke without getting out of his seat and Daisuke calmly accepted it. Poking at their lunches a moment of silence passed between the three before Krad nodded his head to a table by the window and smirked. "Hey Dark check it out, ice prince is here."

Turning his head in the direction Krad had nodded Daisuke saw Satoshi sitting by the window eyeing them suspiciously. Before the ruby-eyed boy could say anything though about it Dark interrupted. "Ignore him. He can't do anything anyway." Once again the table was silent until Dark spoke again. "So Daisuke," Dark spoke mischievously, "we're friends and friends don't rat each other out, right?" Daisuke slowly nodded. "Good." And before Daisuke could comprehend what was going on Dark threw something that looked like a type of sauce at a group of people sitting at a nearby table, yelling, "Food fight!"

Items of food, or what was suppose to be food went flying across the room. Daisuke hid under the table in hopes of not getting hit. Dark soon joined him but Krad had mysteriously disappeared. Waiting for what seemed like hours the food finally stopped flying when a loud and forceful voice yelled, "All of you stop this instant or you're all suspended!" The food stopped flying the moment those words were spoken only to be followed by, "Daisuke Niwa come out right now!"

Scared to death and not sure what he had done the red head crawled out from under the table and looked around the room. Pasta clung to the walls with green jell-o and the floor was covered with whatever didn't stick to the walls or ceiling. The place looked like a hurricane had hit it, and in the center of it all was a man who looked like he belonged in the military glaring at Daisuke, and that is when Daisuke realized this guy was the principal.

"Daisuke!" the man barked out harshly, not noticing the boy flinching from the tone. "There have been reports that you started the food fight," the man's voice became darker and filled with venom as he glared a hole through Daisuke, "my office right now!"

**-**

Oh poor Daisuke. If you want to know what happens then, well I guess you don't have to review but it would make me happy.

**Opinion Poll: **Do you guys want KradxSatoshi? Just let me know and I'll see if I can add it or if I shouldn't add it.


	4. Punishments

Akira: (goofy grin) I'm so happy.

Mimi: (goofy grin too) I know, I can't wait to meet your friend Serena.

May: (glaring) So what? She's just another annoying human if you ask me. (evil smile) Of course if I get to torture her then……….

Akira: (gasp) You're the reason she moved to New York, aren't you!

Mimi: I think you're readers rather have you begin the chapter then you two getting in a fight. Especially when it's about Serena coming to visit you because it's-

Akira: (covers Mimi's mouth) Shh it's a secret for now.

Chapter 4

Daisuke sat quietly in the wooden chair in front of the principal's desk as he listened to the man yell at him and say what a disgrace he was. "And on your first day nonetheless," the principal said harshly and bitterly. It was only Daisuke's first day and already he knew he was going to hate the principal, what was his name again? As Daisuke tried to recall the principal's name he never heard the man mention how if it weren't for Krad reporting him then he would have gotten away with it. Still at a loss as to what the damn name of his principal was he didn't notice how the man had stopped talking and was glaring at him, as if waiting for something.

_Damn, what was it, _Daisuke thought to himself, still oblivious to the glare he was receiving until the principal slammed his hands on the desk and shook Daisuke out of his deep thoughts. Blinking up at the angry man he said in a monotone voice, "Yes."

The answer the principal received had only managed to provoke him more, and with a growl he picked up his phone and dialed a number. When he heard a voice on the other line he demanded that Daisuke's file be brought up to his office immediately. Minutes of tense silence filled the room until a soft knock on the door interrupted it. Grunting the principal said, "Come in."

A middle-aged woman with brown hair and creamy skin walked in holding a beige folder. When she saw Daisuke in the room shock seemed to spread across her face, but for reasons unknown to him. Turning her gaze away from the teenager she handed the folder over to the principal. "Here's Daisuke's file, Mr. Kuroshi." When Mr. Kuroshi did nothing but nod in approval she left the room without sparing Daisuke a passing glance.

Feeling a little unnerved by the woman's strange behavior Daisuke tried to focus on something a little more normal. Sadly the only thing in the room that was normal was Mr. Kuroshi, who was once again dialing a number on the phone. Clearing his throat to get the man's attention Daisuke asked in a shy voice, "Uh excuse me sensei, but what exactly are you doing?"

A frown etched into Mr. Kuroshi's face as he starred at the ruby-eyed boy. "I am calling your parents Mr. Niwa. You have disrupted the learning process and haven't listened to a word I am saying, and so I feel that I must call your parents."

"What!" Daisuke yelled franticly. His heart pounded with fear at what his mother would do if she heard he started a food fight on his first day of school. "You can't do that Kuroshi sensei! It's not fair! Why does my mom have to get involved with this when it's my fault?" Growing more desperate his eyes took on a pleading look as he tried once again to sway Kuroshi sensei. "Please don't get her involved and just punish me instead."

About to respond to the boy's offer Mr. Kuroshi was cut off by a firm knock on the door, that showed whoever was behind it wasn't patient and wouldn't wait behind the door forever, and eventually walk in, with or without an invite. Sighing in defeat the man called out, "Come in please."

The wooden door opened to reveal what looked like a very ticked off Satoshi. The blue haired boy glanced at Daisuke for a second and then back at Mr. Kuroshi and glared. "Kuroshi sensei," he said in emotionless tone but his eyes revealed his fury. "Not to offend you in anyway but whoever told you Daisuke Niwa started the food fight in the cafeteria today was sadly mistaken."

Mr. Kuroshi looked shocked for a moment, but whether it was because of Satoshi's bluntness, or because of what the boy had said about Daisuke, only he knew. Fuming Kuroshi sensei gave Satoshi a studious look before hissing through his teeth. "Then who did, Mr. Hiwatari?"

Terror seized Daisuke as he realized what was going to happen. Satoshi must have seen the whole thing and knew it was Dark who had started it and would tell Mr. Kuroshi about the incident, and then Dark would get in trouble and he would lose what little friends he had, because they would think he ratted them out. Thinking fast Daisuke came up with the only solution he could think of. "He's wrong!" he shouted, surprising everyone in the room. "I did it! I threw some food at the guy sitting in front of me and in retaliation he threw some at me but missed, and the next thing I knew there was a food fight."

A smug look was on Kuroshi's face as he listened to Daisuke's story, but Satoshi had a look of pure hatred on his face as he listened to the lie. He knew what he saw, and while he could understand Daisuke taking the fall because no one would believe him without a witness when he said he didn't do it, but to take the fall when he could have gotten off the hook, that angered him. Why was Daisuke trying so hard to defend Krad and Dark? It made no sense! Growling under his breath so no one would hear he slammed the door as he left the room.

Jumping up in his seat from the harsh sound of the door being closed Daisuke winced. He hadn't planned on upsetting Satoshi, but he didn't want to provoke Dark or Krad either, he just wanted to make everyone happy. Looking mournfully at the door Daisuke sighed and went back to focusing at the matter at hand. "So what's my punishment?"

"Two weeks of detention starting today, and you will clean up the cafeteria, and I will call your mom," Mr. Kuroshi said casually, as if it were nothing.

Groaning Daisuke slumped in his chair. "Do you really have to call her?" He asked but when he received nothing but a glare he knew what the answer was. Sighing he grabbed his backpack and stood up. "In that case can I please go?" Mr. Kuroshi nodded his as he grabbed the phone and began to dial Daisuke's number.

**1…2…3…**

The sun was already beginning to set as Daisuke walked home hunched over. His back was killing him from all the work he had to do to clean up the cafeteria. What was worse though was that he would soon have to put up with his mother, and that was never good. Dragging his feet the whole time he finally made it back home, and opened the door to find no one in there at first glance, but he knew there was no reason for his mom to go out so she had to be there.

Taking this as a blessing in disguise he rushed up the stairs hoping he wouldn't have to deal with his mother right away only to bump into someone. His mother to be exact, and she looked furious. A scowl was on her face where her usual happy smile was and she had her hands on her hips in an intimidating fashion. "Daisuke!" She growled out and he knew at that moment he was as good as dead. "Not only on your first day, but a food fight! Honestly how stupid can you be! A food fight! Any reason as to why?"

When he shook his head it seemed to only fuel her rage more. "What were you thinking! Your in serious trouble mister!" Pointing at the stairs she yelled, "Go to your room while I fix dinner. If I decide to let you out to eat I will tell you what your punishment is then! Now go!"

Nodding his head solemnly Daisuke ran past his mother and into his bedroom and slammed the door and locked it. Leaning against his door he took deep breaths to calm himself down. This was horrible, he didn't even get a chance to explain himself, and now when he went to school tomorrow everyone would think he started the food fight. His mother also thought he was stupid and maybe she was right. Why had he taken Dark's place anyway? Yeah Dark was his friend, but was that really a reason as to why he should defend him?

Exhausted and tired Daisuke threw himself onto his bed and tried to rid himself of any negative thought. Dark and Krad were his friends, and he had done the right thing by protecting them, didn't he?

Akira: ……… Possibly.

Mimi: Can we tell them now?

Akira: Do you think they really want to know why Serena's coming?

Mimi: Yes! Now tell them.

May: She's coming for Akira's birthday.

Mimi & Akira: You ruined it!

May: Your point?

Akira: Thank you all who reviewed. Now excuse me as I go beat the crap out of May.


	5. Rumors and Food Poisoning

Chapter 5

Weeks passed and things only seemed to get worse for Daisuke. By standing up to Satoshi and taking the blame for the cafeteria incident when it should have been Dark and Krad who received the blame Satoshi no longer tried to help Daisuke with dealing with the pranks Dark and Krad played on him. At first Daisuke took it as some sort of initiation, but as things progressed he realized that wasn't the case. When he found out that Krad and Dark hadn't wanted to be his friends from the start he wanted to break away from them, but so many things had happened to him that no one wanted him around, so he stayed with Dark and Krad just so he could have some human contact.

As Daisuke continued to get in trouble his mom, Emiko, became more infuriated with him. He understood that Emiko expected better of him, but he still couldn't help but feel upset with her for not listening to his side of the story, but then again that's how she was, action first, questions later. What Daisuke couldn't stand the most about his mother though was how she fawned over Dark when Dark was the actual person who did all those things while Daisuke himself did nothing but got the blame anyway. Maybe his mother was part of the reason why he stayed with Dark and Krad. Maybe he wanted to keep her happy by having some "good" friends, but that still didn't change the fact that he was upset with his so-called mother.

People whispered as Daisuke sat alone at the table where Dark and Krad first showed their true colors to him, but had been too blind to see who they really were. Like a foolish child he had played right into their hands, and now he was suffering for it. The whispers continued and he knew they were all about him and all the terrible things he had done.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Here you go Dark," Risa said with a giant smile on her face. She was so happy that Dark had come up to her yesterday and asked her to make him a lunch. It was like a dream come true. Pretty soon he would be asking her out and then she would be known as the girl that went out with Dark.

Taking the offered lunch Dark smiled at Risa. He knew the girl had the biggest crush on him and he also knew the girl couldn't cook to save her life, and that was why he was going to give the lunch to Daisuke. "Thanks Risa I'm sure I'll enjoy this," and without another word Dark left to go find Krad and put his little plan in action.

Risa on the other hand sat at the table sighing pleasantly as she stared after Dark, and thinking about what I great couple they would make when she heard someone calling her name. "Risa!"

Pulling herself out of her daydream Risa turned to face her twin sister Riku, who looked out of breath. "Riku! What are you doing her? Don't you usually eat your lunch outside?"

Taking deep breaths Riku explained herself. "Risa, did you cook today at home?" Seeing her sister nod in reply Riku groaned. "Risa! You know you can't cook! What were you thinking, and I hope you didn't eat whatever it is you cooked."

"What do you mean?" Risa asked, worry evident in her voice.

A frustrated sigh passed through Riku's lips as she stared at sister. "Because when I woke up this morning I found the rat poison where the flour was supposed to be."

Risa's face paled. "Oh my god! Riku! I gave the lunch I made to Dark! Quick we got to warn him!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Hey, isn't that him?_

_Yeah the guy who broke into those lockers. _

_I heard he actually walked into the girls' locker room._

_He's a freak._

_You know the pudding cups from last week that went missing? It's said they were found in his locker._

_No way!_

_And that's not even half of it. He actually poured paint on his history teacher. _

_I heard he put food coloring in the school pool. _

Daisuke desperately tried to ignore what people were saying, but couldn't help but flinch every now and then from their comments. It wasn't his fault. He had either been tricked or set up. Some of the rumors weren't even true, but most of them were, because once Krad and Dark got word of these rumors they tried to make them a reality.

Two shadows were now hovering over Daisuke. He didn't have to look up to know who it was, only Krad and Dark would talk to him. Sighing mentally, Daisuke looked up at his two "friends" and smiled at them. "Hey guys what's up?"

Krad took a seat next to Daisuke and feigned guilt. "Daisuke, Dark and I have realized that we have been treating you unfairly the last couple of days so we want to make it up to you."

Daisuke raised his eyebrow up questioningly. Were they serious? They didn't seem like the type to care what happened to him, but then again maybe he was just being judgmental. "Really?" the hope was clear in Daisuke's voice as he spoke.

Dark just gave Daisuke a pleasant smile and settled the bag of food in front of the red head and took a seat at the table. "Yeah Daisuke. Why would we make this lunch for you if we didn't mean it? We know we've been a little hard on you and we want to make it up to you."

Still hesitant about what they said, but not wanting to provoke them Daisuke opened the bag and pulled out one of the cookies inside it and took a bite. He tried not to gag when the horrible taste filled his mouth. Either Dark and Krad didn't know how to cook or he had just been tricked again. Seeing the happy smiles on their faces however made Daisuke swallow any complaints he had and eat all of the food in the bag, less than halfway through it he began to feel ill.

His stomach seemed to be alive as it did flips and twisted around. He really wanted to throw up but he was still worried about provoking the other two teens. As he ate more he noticed that he was getting dizzy and everyone in the room had somehow gained a twin. He heard Dark and Krad whispering about something, but he couldn't make out what. Then there was a loud female screaming Dark's name.

The next thing Daisuke knew someone was feeling his forehead and people were yelling and cursing about something, but he couldn't understand a word they were saying. The world was spinning and becoming unclear. Soon he was engulfed in darkness.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU PUT RAT POISON IN THE FOOD!" Dark screamed at the top of his lungs at Risa, who was cowering behind Riku.

"I-I didn't mean t-to D-dark." Risa managed to say between sobs. "I accidentally mistook the rat poison for flour."

"And you were going to give it to us," Krad accused. "You should at least taste your food before giving it to other people you bitch! Now look, someone's going to die because of you!"

"Hey!" Riku tried to speak in defense of her sister. "She may be a bad cook, but she didn't know she poisoned it, so it wasn't as if she were trying to kill you guys. Plus, if she did try her food she be dead by now!"

The fight between the four teens went on and on. Everyone was so busy arguing that no one saw Satoshi sneak past them and grab Daisuke and take the poor boy to the hospital, but as he left the blue haired teen couldn't help but mutter under his breath, "Idiots. He's going to live, but not if you ignore him and don't get him some medical attention."


	6. Daisuke's Outburst

Akira: I'm back! Your reviews were so nice I just want to reward you all. In fact, I think I will. (pulls out a bag of Daisuke, Satoshi, Dark, and Krad plushies and hands them out) Now on to the next chapter!

Chapter 6

Daisuke groaned as he began to wake from his slumber. The last thing he could remember was eating that awful lunch. What had Dark put in it, rat poison? His stomach still felt weird, but it felt a lot better than it did before, but now he had the worst headache of his life. Having kept his eyes closed the whole time Daisuke tried to will them open, but they were too heavy. Sighing in frustration Daisuke was taken by surprise when he heard someone speak to him.

"So you're finally awake." A calm and collective voice said.

Wanting to know who was talking to him Daisuke tried to open his eyes again and succeed this time, only to see the blue haired boy known as Satoshi sitting next him reading a book. "W-what are you doing here?" Daisuke asked nervously. The last time he checked Satoshi was still mad at him for letting Krad and Dark off the hook for the food fight.

Hearing the nervousness in Daisuke's voice Satoshi tried to tone down on his icy exterior, but only by a bit. "I'm here because I brought you here. In case you haven't noticed you are in a hospital. As for why you are here, it is because Dark gave you some of Risa's cooking, which happened to have rat poison in it."

Double blinking in confusion Daisuke tried to understand fully what happened. Now that he thought about it he did remember Dark and Krad mentioning something about him not looking so good after he ate a good amount of the food he had been given. He also remembered a scream that was clearly female, which could have been Risa. Satoshi's story did make sense, but that still didn't really explain why Satoshi was here with him.

Trying to gain some confidence Daisuke took a deep breath before asking the question that was on his mind. "Why are you still here though? You could have just left after you brought me here."

Shrugging Satoshi answered nonchalantly, "I felt it was best to wait until a family member came to visit you, but so far no one's come."

Daisuke's heart seemed to fall at Satoshi's words. Trying to hide the hurt in his eyes Daisuke bowed his head so his bangs would cover his eyes. "My family has been a little busy lately with other things. Mostly likely when the hospital called my house they only received the answering machine."

"I see," Satoshi murmured and looked Daisuke over, as if studying the boy. As the silence passed between the two Daisuke became more curious as to why the other boy was staring at him so intently, but didn't voice his question for at that moment Satoshi started speaking again. "Why do you let Dark and Krad get away with what they do and take the blame for them?"

The question surprised Daisuke, but he answered it nonetheless. "At first I thought we were friends so I didn't want to upset them by not taking the blame, but then I realized that they never cared about me, but by the time I realized this rumors had already spread and the chances of me making new friends were zero, so I stayed with Dark and Krad."

A sigh a frustration escaped Satoshi's lips after hearing Daisuke's reason. "So in other words you didn't have much of a choice. You could either hang out with Dark and Krad or you could be alone." Daisuke nodded his head. Silence passed between the two as Satoshi pondered something over in his head. "I'm still upset with you for defending Dark and Krad, but if you really don't want to hang out with them anymore then I guess you can hang out with me."

Hope flashed in Daisuke's eyes as he stared at Satoshi in amazement. "Really!"

Satoshi nodded his head. "I don't see the harm in it, but I personally don't like Dark and Krad so try not to get me involved with them."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Dark walked down the hospital halls as he searched for Daisuke's room. At first he didn't care what happened to Daisuke, but then after the rat poison incident yesterday Dark had become worried when he turned around to find Daisuke no longer there. He hadn't meant to poison the kid, he was just having fun, but when Daisuke hadn't shown up at school today Dark's worry had grown. After hacking into the school's mainframe Dark was able to find out that Daisuke had been placed in the hospital and wouldn't be returning for two more days.

Once Dark had found out what happened to Daisuke he had gone to the younger boy's house to ask Emiko what hospital Daisuke was in so he could visit the sick boy. Emiko had been pleased to give Dark the information he asked for, and that was how Dark was now in the hospital looking for Daisuke.

As Dark neared the door to Daisuke's room he heard soft laughter coming through the door, and Dark wonder who was in the room with Daisuke. Pushing open the door a bit he scowled at the sight before him. Satoshi was sitting in the room talking to Daisuke, and for reasons unknown to him Dark felt like beating the crap out of Satoshi. Controlling himself, Dark pushed open the door fully and stepped into the room.

Daisuke and Satoshi instantly went silent when Dark entered. A look of uncertainty crossed Daisuke's face as he glanced between Satoshi and Dark, who were glaring at each other. Wanting to break the tense atmosphere Daisuke smiled and said in his sweetest voice, "Hey Dark, what are you doing here?"

A victorious smile spread across Dark's face when he heard Daisuke's question. _Take that! You blue haired freak! Daisuke is still talking to me! I'm sure that pisses you off!_ "I heard you were in the hospital and I wanted to check up on you. Also I would like to talk to you, but in _private_," Dark aimed the last word at Satoshi, as if daring the other boy to object. When the boy only shrugged and left the room Dark smirked.

"What did you want to tell me Dark?" Daisuke interrupted Dark's train of thoughts.

Smiling deviously at Daisuke Dark replied, "I just want to say sorry about the food poisoning. I really didn't mean to get you sent to the hospital, and I never expected Risa to confuse rat poison for flour. It was just supposed to be a silly prank, not like anyone was going to get hurt."

Something inside Daisuke snapped at the comment and he had to tighten his hold on the hospital sheets to keep from lunging at Dark. "No one was going to get hurt? I got hurt! I got hurt with every single prank you played on me!" Every bit of anger and frustration Daisuke had been feeling poured out of his mouth as he continued to yell at Dark. "Ever since I moved here you've been getting me in trouble, and when you finally apologized it was only so you could play another prank on me! And now that I'm actually in the hospital do you finally say you're sorry and mean it! Do you honestly think I believe you! Even if you do mean it I don't accept your apology because it is completely worthless!"

Dark stood stunned. He never expected Daisuke to lash out at him, and he had no idea how much he had upset Daisuke. It was all just harmless fun for him and Krad. What was the problem? "Daisuke…"

"No! Don't talk to me!" Daisuke shouted. "Get out! I don't want to see or talk to you again! You didn't even try to help me when you found out I was poisoned! All you did was stand there and stare! Get out!"

Daisuke's once calm ruby eyes had turned into a fierce fire, and as Daisuke continued to shout at him Dark had to admit defeat and ran out of the room right before Daisuke hurled something at the spot he had been standing in.

Leaning against the wall across from Daisuke's room Dark barely noticed Satoshi and a nurse running into the room to calm the boy down. As he stood there though Dark couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what he had done.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Some people have been asking if this is satodai but I can assure you it isn't. I'm just trying to make Satoshi and Daisuke friends, but at the same time I'm trying to create a relationship between Dark and Daisuke without Dark all of a sudden just deciding he likes Daisuke in a more than friendly way.


	7. How The World Ended

Chapter 7

He was angry. No! Beyond angry. He was fucking pissed off at that damn Satoshi! How dare that blue haired freak take what was rightfully his! Oh four eyes was going to pay alright!

Krad smiled amusedly at his friend Dark who was glaring daggers at the blue haired boy, who was sitting a couple of seats ahead of them in class. Dark had been acting like this for a week now and Krad found it very entertaining. "You do realize no matter how hard you glare at him he won't burst into flames."

"He deserves worse than that!" Dark hissed lowly so the teacher wouldn't hear. "Daisuke was mine! He has no right taking him away from me!"

Krad snickered at his friend. "I hope you noticed that you sounded like a possessive boyfriend. But honestly Dark I know how much you enjoyed torturing that boy, as did I, but there are plenty of other people out there whose lives we could ruin."

Dark clenched his fist and glared heatedly at his friend. "I don't care damn it! I wasn't through with him yet! He was still mine and that damn Satoshi took him away from me before I was finished with him!"

"You know jealousy isn't very becoming Dark." Seeing Dark scowl at the comment Krad smirked. "Besides I think you're just upset that Daisuke yelled at you and you never got your revenge, which you shouldn't be by the way. There are only four people who know about Daisuke yelling at you and none of us are telling anyone so it's not like your reputation is on the line."

"You don't understand," Dark's voice became very solemn. Not wanting to listen to his friend anymore Dark rested his head on the desk and began to sulk. He was mad as heck at Satoshi at taking Daisuke away from him, but he also felt bad about what he did to the red head. He was so confused. He never felt bad before about playing jokes on people, but Daisuke had looked so miserable in the hospital.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Daisuke smiled as he took a bite out of his sandwich. Things had been going great this week, and he couldn't help but think things might get better. Of course he was a little nervous about Dark. He noticed earlier in one of his classes that Dark was glaring at Satoshi like he was going to kill the boy. He hoped that wasn't the case, because if it were things were going get very messy.

"Are you okay Daisuke?" Satoshi's silky smooth voice asked.

A blush covered Daisuke's face as he looked down at his lap in embarrassment. Satoshi had caught him day dreaming again. He really needed to stop daydreaming, especial about things as silly as a fight between Dark and Satoshi. "I'm fine Satoshi, just daydreaming."

With a nod Satoshi accepted Daisuke's answer and went back to reading a book. The two boys were sitting outside under of the school's trees eating lunch, or at least Daisuke was. Satoshi had finished his lunch already.

Taking another bite from his sandwich Daisuke gazed up at the sky. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there was a cool breeze blowing and the grass was soft and wasn't one bit muddy. Yep today was the perfect day to be outside. Though it was a little too quiet for his liking.

Satoshi was a great guy and all, but he didn't seem to like conversing with Daisuke. He was probably still upset about him taking the fall for Krad and Dark. But the silence was the one thing Daisuke didn't like about hanging out with Satoshi. He knew at one point he would have enjoyed it, but now he missed the loud conversations he used to have all the time with Krad and Dark. Maybe in some sick and twisted way he missed them?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Daisuke could feel his eyebrow twitching as he looked at the front of the class, for standing there in all her glory was Yume. How could she be here? This wasn't her class!

"HELLO STUDENTS!" Yume shouted to the class, stunning all who had seen her for the first time and making those who had seen her before groan. They were all doomed now. "I'm Yume, and don't any of you dare call me Yume-sensei or I'll give you detention! Now as I was saying I'm Yume and I'll be your substitute teacher!" Moans could be heard coming from the back of the class, but Yume kept smiling that perky smile of hers.

"I know isn't it exciting," she said as if it were the greatest thing in the world.

One of the girls raised her hand and cautiously asked, "Why isn't Sarami-Sensei here?"

Yume's smile only seemed to grow more at the question. "Oh she didn't tell you? She's been sleeping around with a lot of men lately and she got pregnant, sadly she doesn't know who the father is."

Daisuke doubled blinked from the shock. Sarami-sensei had been sleeping around and was pregnant with some guy's child? That was impossible! Sarami-sensei always seemed so refined and proper. How could she do what Yume claimed?

"Now class today I'm assigning you a project, but guess what, you get partners!" The intelligent students in the classroom groaned while the less intelligent cheered, but this went unnoticed by Yume. "And guess what, before she left Sarami left a list with who was to be partnered with who! Isn't that wonderful."

_Oh no! _Daisuke thought. _Please don't tell me this is like one of those cheap stories where the two people who hate each other most are paired up together! Please anything but that!_ Daisuke's prayers went unanswered however for at that moment…

"Daisuke and Dark you will be paired up together!"

Daisuke banged his head on his desk. _Oh hell no! Why me? What god did I piss off to deserve this?_

Over in the corner in the back of the class Dark sat in his seat stunned, but as the shock wore off an evil and cruel smile spread across his lips. Oh yes Daisuke was in trouble now.

Krad watched the smile grow on Dark's face and shook his head. He swore Dark's obsession with Daisuke wasn't healthy. Oh well as long as he got someone smart to work with on the project so he wouldn't have to do any of the work he was fine.

"Satoshi and Krad!"

_Oh crap that pairing is even worse than mine! _Daisuke thought. Curiosity getting the better of him, Daisuke turned in his seat to see Satoshi giving Krad an icy glare while Krad smiled back flirtatiously.

_Yup, it's the end of the world and to think it all started with bad pairings for a school project. _


	8. A Moment of Kindness

Chapter 8

It was a nightmare. Nothing could describe the horror and torture Daisuke was going through. No human could survive it; it was a miracle the redhead was even breathing now. What he had done to deserve this fate was unknown, but it must have been tragic, because no living mortal deserved this punishment. Dark, Krad, and Satoshi were at his house working on a project together! Or more precisely Satoshi and Daisuke were the ones working.

Satoshi made it clear from the beginning he didn't want Krad's help and Dark decided that if Krad didn't have to do anything then neither did he, at least that was the excuse he gave Daisuke. Truthfully the redhead thought Dark wouldn't have helped anyway. So here he was working on his project while Satoshi worked his own.

Daisuke sighed in frustration. What was the point of working in a group if no one helped you, and why'd he let Dark convince him to invite Satoshi and Krad over? He really needed to work on saying no to people.

"Will you two be quiet," Satoshi hissed as he looked up from his laptop and glared at the two trouble makers known as Dark and Krad, who were busy chatting up a storm. "If you two aren't going work then keep it quiet or else leave."

Giving the bluenette a flirtatious smile Krad walked over Satoshi, who was sitting on the couch, and wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. "You know Satoshi-_sama_, I'd gladly help you with this project, but you told me not to."

Growling Satoshi forcefully unwrapped the blonde's arms from him and pushed the boy away. "As if I'd ever let you touch our project. Maybe you don't care about your grades but I do. Now go away before I make you."

Satoshi's resistance caused Krad to snicker in amusement, but he complied to the bluenette's wishes anyway.

Dark, who was leaning up against the wall, was silently watching Daisuke work on their project while his friend harassed Satoshi. It'd be so easy to pull a prank on the boy right now, but strangely he didn't feel like it just yet. The timing wasn't right, and timing was everything.

"At least your partner is offering you help Satoshi-kun. Dark didn't even look at the paper that told us what the project is about."

Dark's eyebrow twitched. The way Daisuke just talked about him, he didn't like it. The redhead made it sound like he was lazy or something. Clenching his fists Dark pushed off the wall and sat on the floor next to Daisuke and looked over the papers that were spread out for the project.

Beside Dark, Daisuke squeaked in surprise when the older boy sat next to him, causing Dark to smirk. Eyeing Dark suspiciously Daisuke pulled some of the papers he had been reading closer to himself. _What's Dark doing? This can't be good. Look, he's even smirking!_

As if reading the redhead's thoughts Dark's smirk turned into a friendly smile. "Dai-chan," the nickname made Daisuke blush, and Dark made a mental note of that. "If you really want my help then you should have said something. I would have gladly helped you."

"R-really?" Daisuke asked surprised. Dark sounded sincere, but if his history with Dark meant anything that meant the older boy had something planned.

"Of course Daisuke," Dark said over sweetly, and took some of the papers away from the younger boy. "See, I'm a better partner than Krad."

Oh Dark was in for it now. Krad would not settle for being second best, so ignoring a protesting Satoshi Krad took the laptop away from the bluenette and began looking up information. For a second the blonde lifted his head up from the computer screen to glance at Dark. In that moment the two boys' eyes met and a silent challenge was made.

Without warning Dark stole the remaining papers Daisuke had been reading and started to scan over them and high-light any important facts. Krad's fingers began to type at a speed only someone who had been typing for years could accomplish.

As Satoshi ranted at his blonde partner for stealing his laptop Daisuke sat on the floor in shock. _I never knew Dark and Krad were so competitive with each other. Maybe I could use this to my advantage. _Carefully formulating a plan in his head Daisuke said, "I think Krad's doing a better job. Look how fast he's typing."

This comment caused Satoshi to glare heatedly at the redhead while it seemed to make the two older teens work harder. The two were constantly stopping every now and then to see what the other was doing, and then increasing their pace of work.

Giving Satoshi a meek grin Daisuke shrugged. He knew the bluenette was furious with him, but at this point he would do anything to get Dark to work. For a moment the bluenette continued to glare but with a frustrated sigh Satoshi moved closer to Krad and read over the blonde's shoulder.

Relieved Daisuke released the breath he didn't know he had been holding. At least Satoshi wasn't too upset with him. Suddenly he was hit with an idea, "Hey guys, I'm going to get some snacks okay?" No one replied, but Daisuke didn't care. They had been working for hours and he was sure all of them were hungry. He knew he was.

Leaving the three teens to work together Daisuke made his way to the kitchen. _I wonder what snacks they'd like. Jeez, I don't even know what Krad and Dark would like and they've been at my house before. I'm such a lousy host. _Cursing softly under his breath Daisuke opened up one of the cupboards in hopes of finding food, only to have a pie thrown at his face.

"Ah! What the?" Daisuke yelled as he whipped the pie off his face. "What the heck is going on?" As if to answer his question Emiko came running into the room along with Dark, Krad, and Satoshi.

At seeing Daisuke's face covered in pie Krad and Dark burst into a fit of laughter. Satoshi's face remained calm looking, but if you looked closely at his eyes you could see the mirth there. Unlike the three teens however Emiko looked upset, so upset in fact that Daisuke could hear the little alarms in his head going off, telling him to run if he wished to live.

"Daisuke! Were you trying to sneak a snack before dinner?" Emiko scowled at her son. When Daisuke nodded his head her fury seemed to increase. "Daisuke it's only an hour before dinner! You'll ruin it if you have a snack now. I'm sure glad I set that trap up today or else you would be spoiling my wonderful dinner for you right now."

"Mom," Daisuke groaned as he stared helplessly at his mom. Why'd she always have to do things like this? "I was only getting a snack for Dark, Krad, and Satoshi." _And myself, but I don't think she'll like it if I tell her that. _

"Oh Dark and Krad?" Emiko's mood changed so fast it would give any normal person whiplash. "Well if that's the case then of course you can get them a snack." Running around the kitchen Emiko started grabbing an armload of food, and presented it to Dark and Krad. "I hope you boys like them. It's been a while since I've gone shopping."

"Thanks Mom," Daisuke muttered under his breath, but deep down he didn't feel that grateful. His own mother would give the two people he disliked most food, but wouldn't even let him have the tiniest of food.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Daisuke went to the sink and began washing the last of the pie off of his face. Once done with that he turned to face the three teens who were looking through the pile of snack foods Emiko had made for them. Smiling he grabbed some of the food and walked back to the living room where the four of them had been studying earlier while shouting over his shoulder, "Come on guys let's take this food and go back to working on that project."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Hours passed and still the four teens were working on the never-ending project. Krad, Dark, and Satoshi had stayed for dinner, and since the bluenette complimented Emiko's cooking the woman now adored him too, which only frustrated Daisuke more. He swore ever since he'd moved to this stupid town his mom had grown to like him less and less each day, or maybe it was just him?

"Hey, are you okay," Dark, who was sitting next to the redhead in the living room, asked.

Daisuke jumped in surprise at the question. Where had that come from? As far as Daisuke knew, Dark hated him, or at least disliked him. Why was the purple haired teen acting so caring? "Yes," Daisuke lied.

Dark frowned at the answer. He had planned to start torturing the younger teen again, but when he looked at the redhead he was surprised to see Daisuke stabbing a piece of paper with his pencil, with a frown spread across his lips and a look of concentration plastered on his face. Before he knew what he was doing he was asking if the redhead was okay, and had received a positive answer, but his gut told him that it was a lie.

Feeling Dark's gaze on him Daisuke shifted uncomfortably and moved his body so he was lying down on his stomach with his head resting on his arms.

"Daisuke?" The redhead heard one of the other teens in the room question.

"I'm just going to take a little nap. I'm tired," Daisuke answered before the actual question was asked. When no one protested he closed his eyes and let the darkness of his mind consume him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Emiko glanced at the clock near her bed and frowned. It was a little before midnight and the three teens still hadn't left. Pushing off the covers she stepped out of the bed and made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room.

As she was rounding the corner to the living room she paused and stared at the sight before her. Krad was propped up against the side of the couch and Satoshi had his head resting in the blonde's lap. On the other side of the room Dark lay on top of Daisuke with his arms wrapped around the redhead's waist and face buried in Daisuke shoulder. All of the teens were sleeping peacefully.

Smiling to herself Emiko left the room and came back with a camera and took a few pictures of the cute scene. If only there were more moments like this in life.

X.X.X.X.X.X.


	9. Why Should I Care?

Chapter 9

Why Should I Care?

Dark buried his face deeper into his pillow as the first rays of sunlight hit his face. Why'd he have to wake up early? Wasn't it the weekend yet? "Stupid school," he mumbled in his sleep. His pillow groaned in agreement. Wait… his pillow groaned?

The purple haired teen was up in a second. Why the heck was his pillow groaning? Could pillows even groan? Glaring down at where his pillow should be his face turned from angry to confused. His pillow was missing and in its place was Daisuke. _Did we sleep together or something?_ Dark questioned himself mentally.

_No you moron! You were working on a project with him and then fell asleep!_ Another part of Dark's mind shouted at him.

Smiling Dark remembered what happened the other night. Daisuke had gotten tired and fallen asleep, and shortly after the rest of them had fallen asleep, and before he even got a chance to humiliate the adorable red head too. He'd have to fix that.

Smirking Dark laid back down on top of Daisuke and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen's waist. Checking to make sure Daisuke was still asleep Dark closed his eyes and began bucking his hips against Daisuke's. "Oh Daisuke," Dark murmured breathlessly into the red head's ear. "Oh I just want to fuck you senseless."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Daisuke moaned as he slowly stirred from his pleasant dreams. Something heavy was lying on top of him and… Daisuke lost all trail of thought as realization dawned on him. Someone was humping him! What should he do? Scream! What if the person hit though? What could he do?

"Daisuke."

The mention teen eeped when the person who was on top of him tightened their hold around his waist. He knew he had heard that voice somewhere before but his mind was still too tired to figure out where. He tried to pull out of their embrace, but hard as he tried there was no escape.

"Don't be shy Daisuke. Your ass will only hurt for a day or two."

"Will you shut up!"

The next thing Daisuke heard was a slap, and whoever was on top of him stopped what they were doing. _Oh thank god! _Daisuke cheered in his head. _I was so scared! What if they raped me!_

X.X.X.X.X.

Dark growled at the bluenette who had slapped him. "What was that for! Didn't you notice my eyes were closed! I was sleeping damn it!"

"Sure you were," Satoshi said smugly. "I don't care how much you dislike Daisuke, don't ever do that. Especially if I'm in the same room as you."

"Whatever," Dark spat out at the bluenette. Why was Satoshi always ruining his fun? Didn't he have a life of his own?

"Dark, may I speak with you?" Krad asked. Normally Dark would answer with a yes, but at the sight of Krad glaring at him he grew unsure. Was the blonde upset about his prank? It wasn't really that bad compared to all the other stuff they'd done to Daisuke so why would Krad care now? Something was going on, and whatever it was it was bad news for Dark.

Nodding his head he stood up and left the still dazed Daisuke on the ground and followed Krad into another separate room. Once Satoshi and Daisuke were out of ear shot Dark asked the question that was plaguing his mind. "Why do you want to talk?"

Krad gave Dark an icy glare that made the purple haired teen take a step back. "Dark, I know your going to deny what I'm about to say but I think you might actually have feelings for Daisuke."

"What!" Dark screamed. "You can't be serious! I hate him! I enjoy seeing him miserable! If I have any feelings for him they are of loathing!"

The blonde shook his head disappointedly at his friend. "You don't see it do you? Think about it Dark, he's the longest person we've picked on, and when he finally did manage to get out of our grasp you were beyond pissed. You couldn't stand the fact that you had lost him. He also refused your apology and instead became friends with someone you hate, and because of that you felt betrayed and you wanted revenge."

"I didn't feel betrayed!" Dark shouted but Krad ignored him.

"From there on you were obsessed with making sure you got back at him," Krad paused for second. He looked at Dark as if checking to make sure it was okay to go on, but before Dark could open up his mouth to speak again the blonde continued. "At first I blew it off as nothing more then you blowing off some steam, but as the days go by and you become more obsessed, and after what I just saw, I have to say it's more than that. If you don't believe me Dark then answer this question for me, and make sure you think before answering. Would you have done what you just did to Daisuke with any of the other kids we've bullied?"

Dark was going to say yes but stopped. He wouldn't have done anything like that to the other kids he had tortured. So then why did he just do that to Daisuke?

Krad sighed at the confused look on Dark's face. "You really are hopeless Dark. Didn't anyone ever tell you that little boys pick on the ones the love?"

"So you're saying I'm like some little kid who has just fallen in love?" Dark questioned.

Krad nodded at the question causing Dark to scowl. "Well guess what Krad, I don't." With that said Dark stomped out of the room.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"So that was Dark?" Daisuke asked Satoshi, who nodded solemnly. Daisuke could feel the blood rushing to his face. He knew Dark was going to try and pull pranks on him, but he never suspected the older boy to go so far, and with an audience too. Then again if what Satoshi said was true Dark had been trying to pretend that he was asleep while doing, which probably would make it a lot less embarrassing for him.

"We better get this room cleaned up," Satoshi stated suddenly. "Dark and Krad probably are off fooling around somewhere and if we want to make it to school on time we need to start cleaning up."

Daisuke nodded his head in agreement and began picking up papers and putting them into piles. Halfway through cleaning the room he began to feel a pair of eyes burning into his back. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Dark leaning in the doorway with a sad and longing look on his face. Confused Daisuke tilted his head to the side.

As if understanding Daisuke's confusion Dark smiled and shook his head. What the older teen did next surprised the red head. Dark walked over to him and without saying a word bent down and started picking up papers too. Still confused Daisuke decided not to question Dark for now and just enjoy the help.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

As Dark helped clean up his mind kept wandering back to his conversation with Krad. _Could I really have feelings other than contempt for Daisuke? _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.


	10. Flirting and Accepting

Chapter 10

Dark couldn't keep his eyes off Daisuke. Ever since talking to Krad he'd been staring at the red head as if just staring would give him the answers to all of his questions. He knew Krad was watching him and getting some sick joy out of his confusion, which made Dark want to pummel the blonde, but he didn't want to scare off Daisuke.

_Damn it! Now I actually care about his reactions to what I do. What's happening to me? I didn't care about him before, but now I find myself second-guessing myself._ Dark scolded himself mentally. He had never been so infuriated in his life. If Krad hadn't said anything then he'd be fine right now, but because of his so-called friend his mind was filled with nothing but Daisuke!

"Uh Dark?"

"Hmm." Coming out of his thoughts he noticed Daisuke standing in front of him with a worried look on his face making him look extra cute. _I wonder if he's worried about me, or if he's worried about what I might do to him? _As much as Dark tried to deny it a strong part of him hoped for the first.

Smiling Daisuke pointed off to the side. Following the redhead's finger Dark's eyes landed on the hellhole known as school. "We're here," Daisuke announced cheerfully.

"Oh," Dark was at a loss of words. He'd never seen Daisuke give him a true smile like the boy just did. It was so radiant and beautiful, especially with the way Daisuke's eyes lit up.

"Honestly Dark, you amaze me with how much lack of attention you have," Satoshi mumbled under his breath as he walked into the building leaving a steaming Dark behind.

Chuckling Krad followed the bluenette. "I think I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Scowling Dark gave the two disappearing teens the one finger salute. Once the two were completely out of sight he dared to glance at Daisuke to see how Krad's comment had affected him. Dark was pleased to see the redhead's face tinted with the most brilliant shade of red he had ever seen.

"Uh shouldn't we go to class now?" Daisuke stumbled over his words. Normally Krad's words would have had zero affect on him, okay maybe a little affect, but not much, but snippets of what had happened that morning filled Daisuke's mind making the situation worse.

Giving the redhead his famous smirk Dark took a step to the door and without so much as a thought he pushed the door open and held it open for Daisuke.

"T-Thank you?" Daisuke couldn't stop his stuttering. Why was Dark being nice to him? Didn't Dark despise him? Maybe Dark was planning something that would humiliate him. Warily Daisuke forced his feet to move forward and into the school, he kept a watchful eye on Dark, but the older teen did nothing. Dark simply held the door open and then followed Daisuke inside.

Smiling mentally to himself Dark came to a decision. _I'll flirt with Daisuke for the day and see how things turn out. If I really do like him then there's no harm in doing that is there? _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"OH DAISUKE! DARK!" Yume shouted as the two boys entered the classroom together. "I MUST TELL YOU TWO! YOUY KNOW IN YOUR OTHER CLASS HOW I ASSIGNED YOU PROJECTS?" Before Dark or Daisuke could answer Yume went back to talking about their projects. "I DECIDED NOT TO GRADE THEM AND INSTEAD HAVE A FREE PERIOD TODAY!"

Daisuke could feel a vein in his forehead throb. He had to put up with Dark and Krad all night because of a stupid last minute project and this mock of a teacher had decided to cancel it! Why didn't someone just shoot him in the head and be done with it!

"Alright that's awesome!" Dark said in a excited voice. If he played his cards right then he could make this situation even better. "You know what would be even better Yume? Besides having this class be a free period, let's also let everyone switch seats!"

Yume's eyes sparkled at the idea. "Oh Dark, what a marvelous idea! EVERYONE! YOU CAN SIT WHERE YOU WANT TODAY AND DO AS YOU PLEASE!"

Cheers erupted from most of the students but some who were like Daisuke and Satoshi groaned and shook their heads in disbelief. What was the world coming to? And where did Yume get her teaching credentials? Clown College? Hyper People United? An asylum?

"Come on Dai-chan!"

"W-what?" Daisuke sputtered. Had Dark called him "Dai-chan?" However, before he could ponder this question, Dark grabbed onto his wrist and pulled the little red head in the direction of two empty desks next to each other. "Wait! Wait!" Daisuke cried out in shock, trying desperately to rip his wrist out of Dark's steel like grip. "I sit behind Satoshi!"

"Not today!" Dark declared swinging Daisuke into one of the empty seats, knocking the air out of the younger teen. "Today you sit next to me!"

"Oh and what about me? I always sit next to you Dark, or have you forgotten me?" Krad spoke in a venomous voice, causing Daisuke to squeak in surprise, but if you looked closely you could see his golden eyes shining with amusement.

Huffing in annoyance Dark placed one hand on his hip and the other over his chin, as if he were pondering over a certain matter. "Well then I guess Daisuke and I will just have to share a seat."

"Wha? No!" Daisuke screamed in terror, but before he could escape Dark managed to wrap his arms around Daisuke's waist, lift the redhead off the seat, then sit on it himself, and then place Daisuke in his lap. Warmth settled over Dark. He couldn't understand it but it felt nice to hold Daisuke close and as the scent of strawberries assaulted Dark's senses he found himself fighting the urge to bury his head in Daisuke's hair.

"Once again I feel left out," Krad spoke in a sullen voice. "Dark gets to have someone sit on his lap, why can't I?"

_Because you're psycho! _Daisuke's mind screamed. Granted Dark was psycho too, but Dark was also more forceful at times and that was the real reason why Daisuke was now stuck sitting in one of his tormentor's lap.

"Hmm, maybe you could get Satoshi?" Dark suggested teasingly to his friend, not expecting the blonde to actually take his advice.

A devious smile formed on Krad's face and before anyone could blink he was at the bluenette's side, pestering Satoshi to sit in his lap.

Something loud echoed in Daisuke's ears and something vibrated against his back. Turning his head in the direction of the sound he saw Dark laughing like a maniac. The purple haired teen's eyes shining with mirth and his mouth curving into a sincere smile and then erupting into fits of laughter again as Krad pushed Satoshi off of his chair. The sight was strangely beautiful.

_Too bad Dark has such a bad attitude though, _Daisuke thought.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Everyone take our a sheet of paper. You'll be taking notes on this video about matter."

The classroom filled with groans and pleas to not have to take notes. Dark and Daisuke sat next to each other in chemistry, the one class they both hated, but for different reasons. While Dark just flat out hated chemistry, Daisuke loathed the teacher, who made them take notes everyday and didn't know how to schedule things properly.

With a glare from the teacher all the students went silent and took out sheets of paper. "Also I will be collecting these notes after the video and I will grade them."

"What's the point of taking notes if she's just going to take them away?" Daisuke muttered indignantly under his breath.

"Because she loves to torture us," Dark replied back in a hush voice.

The video started and five minutes into it Daisuke moaned in pure annoyance. "I already know this stuff!" He whispered harshly to Dark.

Shrugging Dark took random notes. Normally he would just blow off the whole thing but since the teacher was looking over at him every thirty seconds he wrote down whatever he heard, not even bothering to look up at the screen.

Sighing Daisuke rubbed his shoulder, trying to loosen up some of the sore muscles there, but failed. He was so bored and he could feel his eyelids growing heavier by the second. What he would give just to rest his head and fall asleep. Unconsciously Daisuke leaned on Dark and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder.

Dark stiffened. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be the one making moves on Daisuke, and making the red head feel nervous and embarrassed. Not the other way around! "Daisuke, what are you doing?" Dark hissed between clenched teeth, his grip on his pencil tightening.

"I'm bored and tired," Daisuke whined while burying his head deeper into Dark's shoulder.

Blushing ten shades Dark gulped down his embarrassment. Never had he ever felt this way before. Maybe Krad really had been right all along. Maybe he did like Daisuke as more than a friend.

When the video stopped playing and the lights were turned back on Daisuke pulled away from Dark with a yawn and stretched his limbs.

Dark's heart constricted at the sudden loss of warmth. _Damn it! I'm really falling for him!_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Apprehension made Daisuke drag his feet as he walked home that day. He couldn't explain it but Daisuke had a feeling something horrible was going to happen today when he got home. Call it intuition, but his gut felt strangely tight and he couldn't sit still for a moment.

As Daisuke walked up to the house he forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down. No point in letting his mom see his worry. Reaching out he placed his hand on the cool metal surface of the doorknob and wordlessly opened the door.

Glancing around the entrance of the house Daisuke felt a smile of relief tug on his lips when he found no signs of danger, until he saw an extra pair of shoes sitting in front of the door. Frowning Daisuke closed the door and ventured further into the house.

"Daisuke!" his mother called from another room.

Following his mother's voice Daisuke ran in its direction. "Yeah Mom?"

"Come here!"

In a matter of seconds Daisuke was in the room. His mother was sitting comfortably on the couch, but next to her was a man with dark brown hair that had spikes similar to Daisuke's.

"Look Daisuke! You're father has finally come to visit us!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Dark walked the quiet streets alone. No clouds covered the pitch-black night sky tonight. The stars twinkled like gems and the full moon shone brightly. Some would call it a night for lovers, but Dark didn't think anything of it. He needed time to clear his head. The idea of flirting with Daisuke had seemed fun, but the thought of actually liking the guy scared Dark like nothing else. Never had he felt such intense feelings before that it now made him feel as if he were drowning and there was no one to save him.

_How did I go from bullying the kid to liking him and wanting to possibly date him?_ Krad's words flashed in Dark's head, answering his question.

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you that little boys pick on the ones the love?" _

Shaking his head rapidly Dark tried his hardest to deny what his head was telling him was true. He didn't pick on Daisuke because he liked the boy; that would be immature. He did it because the boy was weak and so easy to fluster. Though Dark had to admit there were times when he was teasing Daisuke and the red head would ignore him, which for unknown reasons angered him.

Dark gave a tiny laugh. It was funny. One day he thought he hated Daisuke and the next he was thinking about what it would be like to date the guy. Life sure liked to mess with people's minds.

Kicking a stone near his feet Dark looked up from the street the first time that night and saw Daisuke's house in front of him. Sneering Dark cursed in his head. Why did he walk here of all places? Why couldn't he have walked to the park instead?

Sighing in frustration he eyed the house only to notice that Daisuke's room was the only one with a light on. _Strange,_ Dark thought and looked at his watch. _Two o' clock in the morning, what's Daisuke doing up this late?_

Wordlessly Dark walked up to the house and climbed up its side until he was at Daisuke's window.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Daisuke's room was filled with soft music as he painted. He couldn't sleep. His father was back and it had him on edge. He hadn't seen his father for the longest time. His father was always traveling and rarely came home for a visit and when he did it was usually short, but now his father was planning on staying for months, maybe years. The thought was just too much for Daisuke to handle.

A tap on his window caught Daisuke's attention. Turning his head in the direction of the window the red head felt his heart jump out of his chest. "Dark!" Daisuke spoke in a harsh whisper. Jumping up from his seat he ran over to the window and opened it up only to stare into deep inquiring amethyst eyes. "What are you doing here Dark?"

Pushing Daisuke out of his way Dark shoved his way into the room and took a seat on Daisuke's bed. Feigning disinterest Dark voiced his own question. "Why are you up so late?"

"None of your business!" Daisuke snapped. Scowling he folded his arms over his chest trying to intimidate Dark, but the older boy remained unfazed. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Get out!"

"Tell me why you can't sleep then!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because-" Dark started but cut himself off. Why did he care about Daisuke? The boy had never done anything for him. "Think of it as me making up for the rat poison thing."

Huffing Daisuke took a seat next to Dark on the bed. "Well you don't have too. Now leave."

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Fine, then I'll just stay the night." with that said Dark fell onto his back and closed his eyes.

"Get off my bed!"

"Make me."

Growling with annoyance Daisuke did the only thing he could think of, he pushed Dark in the side, but the older boy remained motionless. Scowling in frustration he pushed Dark's side again, but again nothing happen. Finally he laid down on the bed next to Dark and tried using his body weight to push him off.

Dark burst out laughing at Daisuke's futile attempts. "You're too light to push me!"

"Or maybe you're fat!" Daisuke rebuked.

"Hey!" Turning over in the bed Dark pinned the red head beneath him. "I am not fat! Don't blame me for the fact that you're weak."

"Oh Shut it!" Daisuke shouted, his eyes closing and his body going limp. "I'm-" Daisuke yawned, "tired now."

Dark went silent. He didn't move, didn't breath as he watched Daisuke fall asleep. _I guess he just needed to take his mind off something. _

Looking around the room quickly for any signs of someone possibly finding out he was there Dark let himself relax and a fall asleep when he felt it was safe enough.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.


	11. Homesick

Chapter 11

Homesick

Sweet laughter echoed in Daisuke's head. He knew that voice, it was his mother, but what was she laughing about? Groaning he tried to push himself up from the bed but found it impossible to move. "Wha?" Daisuke's question came out unclear and slurred with sleepiness.

"Oh Daisuke! You're finally up! Why didn't you tell us Dark was staying the night?"

Daisuke froze. Memories from the previous night flashed through his head. An agonizing sound erupted from him as everything began to make sense. Why did he have to become so tired after Dark entered his room? Why couldn't he have had more energy; enough to kick Dark out of his room at least!

"Is this the boy you told me about Emiko?"

Daisuke's muscles grew tense at his father's voice. Great, he hadn't seen his father for the longest time and hours after meeting the man again his father catches him in bed with another boy! His father was probably going to jump the first airplane out of there the moment he got the chance.

"Yes," Emiko answered energetically, not caring about her son's predicament. "Dark is such a charming young boy. I know, I'll prepare breakfast and we can all eat together!"

"Mom!" Daisuke shouted, but his mother had left the room with his father before he could complain further. He could almost cry. Why was everything and everyone so set on making his life miserable? "I hate you Dark," Daisuke muttered quietly. "Why do you have to make things so complicated?"

"Because what's life without a few complications?"

Squeaking Daisuke tried to move away from the body above him, but found it futile. "I-I thought you were asleep!"

Tilting his head to the side Dark stared intensely down at Daisuke. The boy looked like a feral animal backed into a corner just waiting for a chance to escape. "I told you, I'm not leaving until you tell me why you couldn't sleep."

Daisuke scowled. Figures Dark would say that. He probably just wanted to blackmail him with whatever he told Dark. Turning his head so he was no longer facing the purple haired teen Daisuke replied coldly, "Then I guess your staying here forever then, because I'll never tell you."

Frustrated and wanting some answers Dark did the first thing that came to mind. He straddled Daisuke's waist, pinned the boy's hands down above his head, and with his free hand forced the redhead to look up at him. "Listen, believe it or not I do care what happens to you, so tell me whatever it was that was upsetting you last night."

"Who said I was upset!" Daisuke countered back. Dark had to be lying, it was something that the older teen always did, like with the apology in the hospital. It was fake. Dark didn't care about him. No one did. "Just because a person doesn't want to sleep doesn't mean they're upset!"

"Then why?" Dark persisted. Already he could see Daisuke cracking under the pressure. Beads of sweat were pouring down Daisuke's forehead, and the younger teen's breathing was uneven. Any moment now Dark would have his answers.

"Because!"

"Because why!"

"Because my dad is here, that's why!" Daisuke screamed at Dark, sending the older teen into complete shock. What could be so bad about Daisuke's dad being home? Did he abuse Daisuke or something?

As if reading his mind Daisuke answered Dark's unspoken questions. "I barely know my dad. He's never around and now that he is I don't know how to act. I'd be more comfortable with you and Krad in my house, at least I know you guys."

_Darn it,_ Daisuke scolded himself. _I didn't mean to tell Dark any of that! It just came out! _

"That's it?" Dark asked in confusion. _That was the big secret? Is it just me or does something seem off? I may not be Daisuke's best friend, but I know him and it isn't easy to upset him, okay it is, but not to such a high extent. _

Daisuke's body went limp. He felt so defeated. He knew Dark wouldn't understand. No one ever understood. Sighing in defeat he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"You're lying."

"What?" Daisuke's eyes flew open at Dark's bold remark. How dare Dark! What made Dark think he knew anything about his life? "I told you the truth!"

"Maybe but there's something else," Dark spoke softly leaning his face closer to Daisuke's so he was occupying the redhead's personal space. "I don't know you too well Daisuke, but I do know it isn't easy to get you as upset as you were last night. What is your real reason for being upset?"

"My dad is here," Daisuke stated flatly.

Scowling Dark tightened his hold on Daisuke's wrists. "And…?" Dark pressured.

"And he's going to be living here with us."

"Continue."

Salty tears were brimming behind Daisuke's eyes. He didn't want to answer, but at the same time another part of him wanted to tell the world what he was feeling and why. Licking his dry lips he obeyed Dark's command. "If he's here we're not moving back home."

Everything was silent. Dark stared lifelessly at Daisuke not fully understanding what he had said. On some level Dark knew what Daisuke meant, but the main part of his brain couldn't process what he was just told. Unconsciously his mouth moved and he spoke the hidden meaning in Daisuke's words. "You hate it here. You want to move back to your old home, but now you are stuck here forever."

Nodding his head Daisuke forced his tears down. He wasn't going to cry. He may never see his old friends again. His mom may forever treat him like a nuisance, while she treats Dark and Krad like kings. He'd get over it eventually. He had to if he didn't…

Daisuke didn't complete his thought, for before he could Dark moved off of him and pulled Daisuke into a strong hug. Dark's embrace was so warm and secure that Daisuke found himself giving in and letting himself be held by the one person who made his life miserable. With his back pressed up against Dark's chest Daisuke swallowed the lump growing I his throat, and held onto the arms that were keeping him safe. Unannounced to him, silent tears were falling down his face.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Fluff! Oh dear lord, how long has it been since I've written such a fluffy piece? I think the teenage angst is affecting my writing style.

Mimi: Is that good or bad?

Akira: Don't really know.


	12. Love's Complications

Chapter 12

"Knock it off Dark!" Daisuke laughed as he watched the older boy scare off a group of birds. Two weeks had passed since Daisuke's confession and during that time Dark hadn't left him alone. Right now the two were in the park, Daisuke trying to draw a picture for his art class, while Dark took pleasure out of chasing the pigeons around the field.

"Aw Dai-chan!" Dark feigned disappointment. "What am I supposed to do then? You're too busy with your picture to pay attention to me."

Chuckling under his breath Daisuke teasingly asked, "What are you Dark, a five-year-old?"

"The school counselor said I might as well be with the grades I'm getting."

"Dark!" Daisuke shouted in exasperation, but smiled nonetheless. "Honestly can't you be serious for one minute?"

Dark stopped in mid-step, he was about to scare some more birds, but at Daisuke's question, turned around and walked up to the younger boy. With a completely serious expression on his face he leaned his head down so his lips were only inches away from Daisuke's. For few seconds he admired the blush that stained Daisuke's cheeks before speaking in a breathless whisper. "I can be serious Daisuke. I'm serious about loving you."

"Dark!" Daisuke squeaked and shoved the older boy away with a laugh. "Don't tease me about that!"

Laughing along with Daisuke, Dark kept his hurt hidden. He didn't know when or how but he had fallen for the redhead. He knew he hadn't known Daisuke for long but the more time he spent with the guy the more stronger his feelings became until love was the only strong enough word to describe them. "So can I see your drawing?" Dark asked peeking a bit at the mentioned drawing.

Nodding his head Daisuke held the picture up to Dark. At first Dark could only stare in shock, then a smirk formed on lips, which turned into a smile, then finally he burst out laughing altogether. "That's priceless Dai-chan!"

"What's priceless?"

The two teens almost jumped out of their skins at the new voice. Sending glares in the direction of blonde who asked the question their jaws dropped when they saw a certain bluenette next to the blonde.

"How the heck did you get Satoshi to hang out with you Krad!" Dark practically screamed. The world had to be ending! That was the only logical explanation! There was no other way Satoshi would be with Krad any other way, and even then the chances were slim.

Smiling wickedly Krad lifted up his right hand, thus causing Satoshi to lift up his left, for on the boys' wrists was a pair of silver handcuffs. "I decided since Satoshi isn't willing to even get to know me I'll just handcuff him to myself, that way he'll be forced to get to know me!"

"Umm," Daisuke started, hesitantly. "Aren't those Satoshi's handcuffs?" Daisuke blushed when he got strange looks from both Krad and Dark. _Perverts!_ "I mean, Satoshi does work for his dad on the police force, so I'm guessing they're his."

Relief flooded Krad and Dark's expressions, and once again Daisuke felt himself fighting down embarrassment and anger. He liked Satoshi, but not in _that_ way. Why did he have to be surround by suspicious perverts?

"Now are you going to tell us what is so priceless or am I going to have to beat it out of you two?" Krad asked, staring intensely at the two teens waiting for their answer.

Smiling Daisuke turned his drawing around so Satoshi and Krad could see it. There was a moment of stunned silence and suddenly Krad's laughter was filling the park, while Satoshi smirked like a cat who had just caught a mouse.

On the canvas Daisuke had been drawing on was an exaggerated picture of Dark pouncing on a group of pigeons. In the picture Dark appeared to have large fangs and claws on his hands. It was little different from what Daisuke normally drew but as he watched Dark attack the poor defenseless birds the animal like picture of Dark had popped in his head and he felt the need to draw it.

"I didn't know you liked to attack birds," Satoshi said, giving Dark a smug look. In return Dark flicked the bluenette off.

"Guys!" Daisuke whined as he watched the beginning of another confrontation between Dark and Satoshi start. "Please don't fight! You guys give me headaches!"

At those words Dark was at Daisuke's side giving the redhead a glare that could make the dead roll over in their graves in fear. "Why didn't you say something!"

Daisuke flinched at the harsh words but didn't back down. Over the last couple of days he had grown used to Dark's mood swings. "Because I never saw the point in telling you guys. It's not like my headaches would stop your fighting."

Dark scowled at Daisuke's accusation. The redhead really didn't know him well if that's what he thought. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself he turned his cold stare on Satoshi and said in a voice that left no room for argument, "I'm not fighting with you anymore, unless you do something to piss me off, got it!"

Satoshi shrugged but his eyes gleamed with mischief. "And pray tell, what would I have to do to piss you off enough to get you to fight with me?"

Krad chuckled and whispered something in Satoshi's ear that seemed to catch the bluenette off guard at first, but he recovered seconds later and nodded his head. This interaction confused Daisuke, but he didn't get a chance to think it over, for moments later he found himself on the ground with Dark lying on top of him with his arms wrapped around Daisuke's waist.

Rubbing his cheek against Daisuke's Dark sent a flirtatious look at the two standing teens. "Simple Satoshi, if you upset or touch _my_ Dai-chan then I will be forced to take action against you."

This caused Daisuke to blush and hide his face in Dark's shoulder. Why did Dark have to say such things? It was so embarrassing! And what if someone took it the wrong way? Growing further embarrassed Daisuke groaned and buried his face deeper in Dark's shoulder.

"Ha! I win!" Krad shouted victoriously.

"Y-you cheated!" Satoshi sputtered out in a weak defense.

Krad smiled at seeing the bluenette so flustered. How he loved to see Satoshi upset. It made him all the cuter. "No I didn't. I said, 'If Dark says Daisuke I get to take you out,' and you agreed. Now let's go on our date!" Happy as a criminal who just gotten away with murder Krad literally dragged the protesting Satoshi out of the park.

Once Dark and Daisuke were alone everything went quiet. Neither one of them moved. Daisuke was still mortified and Dark was deep in thought.

"Dai-chan?" Dark asked breaking the silence of the empty park. "I know it's only been two weeks but do you still hate it here?"

The question caught Daisuke off guard, causing him to stiffen. He didn't know how to answer. Things weren't as bad as they were before but that didn't mean he wanted to live in this town. "I don't hate it here, but I still want to go home. I miss my old friends. I miss my old school, my old teachers, my old life."

Dark felt a pang in his heart. Daisuke still wanted to go home. Daisuke stilled didn't like it here. Daisuke probably would never have feelings towards Dark that were similar to his own for the other.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: I feel so horrible! I've been trying to update this fic for weeks, but things kept happening to distract me, and I even got sick at one point! At least now I'm back and I can start writing again. I miss my fics.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know nothing much happened but I wanted to show how much Daisuke and Dark's relationship changed after Daisuke's confession. Now for the real action! (smirks knowingly) This is going to be so awesome if things go as planned!


	13. Where Have You Gone?

Chapter 13

Daisuke hummed happily to himself as he walked home. He had never felt happier, which was something he would have never guessed would happen to him after moving to the middle of nowhere. He could almost skip, but out of self-consciousness he kept his feet planted firmly on the ground.

The only upsetting thing that had happened that day was Dark asking him about whether he hated living in this town still. It was a little strange but he answered as truthfully as he could. Of course he kept silent about how much Dark had changed his view on the town. Ever since Dark started being nice to him everything seemed brand new, and brought him nothing but joy. Even the insane Krad brought him pleasure.

Walking to his doorstep Daisuke stuck his hand in his pants' pocket to pull out his key. Frowning when he didn't find it at first he tried is other pocket. His fingers brushed against metal, but before he could pull his keys out his vision went black and he felt his body hit the ground.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Dark sat alone in his dark house. His heart was slowly breaking but he didn't let it show. He knew it would be too quick for Daisuke to no longer dislike his new home, but he had been hoping that maybe, just maybe, Daisuke's opinion had changed.

Running his hand through his purple hair he managed to push himself off his bed and walked to the kitchen to get a can of soda, but he was sadly disappointed when all he saw was cherry soda. _Cherry,_ as in red, as in Daisuke's hair and eye color. Oh how Dark could laugh at how pathetic he had become. Was love always this painful or was it just this way with him?

The phone rang, but Dark didn't bother to answer it. How could he? He was too distracted with his muddled thoughts about Daisuke. Kami, how much he missed the little squirt, and he had only seen him hours ago.

_"Dark! Oh please answer your phone! It's Emiko! Daisuke's mother! Daisuke was supposed to be home three hours ago, and I just called Satoshi and Krad and they said the last time they saw him was with you! Please tell me he's with you!"_ Emiko's voice was hysterical with tears lacing it.

Dark didn't think. He acted purely out of instinct. He ran to the phone and answered it and screamed it to it, panic covering his normally calm voice, "What do you mean he was supposed to be home three hours ago! The last time I saw him was…" Dark glanced at the clock, " About three and a half hours ago! What happened! Where's Dai-chan!"

Dark's panicking sent Emiko into another set of hysterics. Her sobs could be heard over the phone. "You don't think he ran away? I knew he disliked it here, but over the last two weeks he seemed so much happier. I wanted to thank you for spending time with him b-but n-now…" Emiko broke down crying again.

Dark's grip tightened on the phone and he slammed it down into its cradle, ending the phone call. Not grabbing a jacket or anything else he may need, Dark burst out of his house and ran all the way to Daisuke's, stopping at all the possible spots the boy might have gone along the way.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Daisuke rolled over in his sleep hitting his head on something hard. Whimpering, he grabbed his head and curled in on himself. What had he just hit, and why was his head so tender?

"I'm sorry for being so forceful Daisuke-kun." A polite, feminine, mature, voice said apologetically.

Daisuke gasped in realization and sat to find himself sitting in the back set of a car. He knew that voice. "Toki Byoushin-san!"

The white haired girl driver gave Daisuke a glance through the review mirror, her green eyes resting on him with relief. "Hello Daisuke-kun."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

For those of you who haven't gotten very far in the DN Angel series, Toki no Byoushin comes in around volume six. Since this is an AU story there shouldn't be any spoilers other than who the characters are and their relationships with each other.

I know this is also a short chapter, but let us not forget this is a quick update and I hope to make another fast update again, so it's not all that bad. Just be patient with your insane author, who is like a five year old and takes five pieces of candy out of the candy dishes with signs next to them that say "please take only one."


	14. To Daisuke's Hometown We Go!

Chapter 14

"Toki!" Daisuke shouted in surprise, using his old friend's nickname. The girl seemed unfazed by his shock. Moving his head back and forth, Daisuke examined the car, recognizing it as Toki's. _At least she didn't steal a car,_ Daisuke thought to himself. "Toki, what's going on? Where are you taking me?"

Toki gave him another cool glance, but remained silent, focusing her attention on the rode.

"Toki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you kidnapping me?" Daisuke wondered worriedly. He remembered how Toki had always seemed detached from the world and would do some strange things. She even at one point demanded that Daisuke paint her enough pictures that it would take up her room. The only person who she seemed real close to Toki would be Freedert.

Toki made a kind of humming sound, as if she were pondering her answer. "Sort of. More like borrowing your services."

"What could I possibly do?"

The car jerked and Daisuke felt his body press against the window from the force. When the car came to a complete stop Toki turned her head, so for the first time since they were reunited they were face to face. "You could save four people's lives."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Dark paced in the Niwa's living room. No word had been heard from the police since they were called in. It made Dark want to punch something, anything! It could be a kitten for all he cared.

"Is there any place that he really liked? A place he talked about a lot?" A woman with short white hair, who went by the name of Towa, asked Daisuke's parents.

Dark froze at her question. Daisuke had been talking about his hometown a lot, but then again Dark had been asking about it a lot too, so maybe it didn't count.

"I'm sorry detective," Kosuke answered somberly. "But he hasn't mentioned anything like that.

Towa sighed and scratched her head. "That's not good. If he had been talking about a place a lot then we could assume that he ran away there and send police men to get him."

_I've got to call Krad,_ Dark thought. He wasn't going to put Emiko and Kosuke's hopes up by mentioning that Daisuke had been talking about his old home a lot recently. Instead he would take matters into his own hands.

Stealthily he snuck out of the Niwa's house. With quick glances over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening he pulled his cell phone out of his pants' pocket and dialed Krad's number. It took three rings before Krad answered.

"Any news on Daisuke?"

Dark blinked in shock and confusion. "How did you know it was me?"

Dark could almost hear Krad roll his eyes. "Caller ID."

Felling foolish, Dark fought down a blush. "Sorry, my mind is a little hectic right now."

"Isn't everyone's?"

"True."

"So why'd you call?"

"Is Satoshi with you?" Dark asked suspiciously.

The smile could be heard in Krad's voice as he answered, "Why of course. He's like my charm bracelet now."

"Look, what I'm about to say doesn't go in police files, understand?"

There was some talking on the other line but Krad's answer came back loud and clear. "Sato-chan is a little upset and suspicious, but he agrees so long as it doesn't involve murder or robbery."

"I think Daisuke went back home, but I'm not sure. I want the three of us to go check it out."

"Three?" Krad asked, humor in his voice.

"Well, I wanted just myself to go, but I doubt Satoshi is going to let that happen and since you two are handcuffed that means you're coming along too."

"You know us too well Dark."

X.X.X.X.X.

Again short, but the next one is longer. I'm also aiming to update either Wednesday or Thursday my time. So just think, two or three days if nothing goes wrong. Like my internet breaking down TT Let us all hope that won't happen.


	15. Love and Lust

Chapter 15

Love and Lust

Daisuke stared helplessly up at the snow. It was so beautiful. It was white or maybe blue. Either way it was stunning. But something was amiss. Everything looked perfect, but it wasn't. It was too prefect. Too beautiful, that its beauty had become dull.

_Daisuke shivered as the snowflakes touched his skin. It was so cold, and yet he couldn't see his breath in front of his face, which was usually a sure sign of being cold. Wrapping his arms around himself, Daisuke tried to bring some heat back into his body, but failed miserably. _

Slowly his body began to collapse from exhaustion and cold, but something warm caught him. It held him close and warmed his once freezing body. His eyes, that had closed without him knowing, opened to stare into loving amethysts. "Dark?" the name was but a whisper on his lips, but as he spoke them the warmth around him became stronger.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Daisuke woke up in a warm comfy bed, causing him to frown. As weird as it sounded he didn't want to wake up in a bed. He wanted his dream to be real and to wake up with Dark holding him. Pulling the sheets tighter around his body he inhaled their scent and pouted when it wasn't Dark's scent.

_Where's Dark? I miss him._ Daisuke thought helplessly.

"So you're awake." Toki, who was standing in the doorway said, entering the room with a small tray of food and tea for the redhead. Placing the tray on the nightstand she took a seat on the bed, and stared at Daisuke.

"Toki?" Daisuke asked. The girl was looking at him pleadingly and it tugged at his heart, but he didn't know what she could possibly want from him.

"Please," Toki started softly, her voice filling the room even though she had spoken barely above a whisper. "Please Daisuke-kun, we need your help."

"We?" Toki couldn't have been talking about his other old friends, could she?

"We," Toki repeated and let her voice trial off. Her gaze rested on the opposite wall, and for the first time since being kidnapped Daisuke realized he was in Toki's room and at the very moment Toki was staring at one of the paintings he had given her.

The painting looked exactly like his dream, just without him or Dark. It was snowing, and the fresh snow on the ground was blue, reflecting the light off of it. In the distance there were sets of pine trees. The picture gave off a depressing vibe.

"Freedert, Elliot, Kyle, and myself are in danger."

Daisuke's head snapped in Toki's direction and he was sitting up in bed momentarily. "What do you mean you four are in danger? What's going on Toki? I know it's been a while since I moved, but everything seems to have changed so much. What could possibly be endangering you guys?"

"Love." Toki spoke emotionlessly as she answered, but her eyes flashed with hatred at the next word that left her mouth. "Lust."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"What's taking so long?" Dark whined as he walked through the town trailing behind Krad and Satoshi, whose gazes were moving in every direction in search of Daisuke. They had taken Krad's car and driven to Daisuke's hometown the other night. After a few hours sleep at a hotel the three boys had agreed that searching for Daisuke on foot would be more efficient than if they were to drive through the streets aimlessly. "Where's Daisuke?"

"If we knew that we wouldn't be searching for him, now would we?" Krad asked, sarcasm dripping off his words. He had been putting up with Dark's whining since the three of them started their search for Daisuke, and he was getting sick of it.

"Maybe we should split up?" Satoshi suggested, for once preferring peace among the trio over a fight.

"That's the smartest idea you have ever had!" Dark exclaimed, and ran off before he and his comrades could agree upon a meeting time and place.

"I have the strangest feeling he was just waiting for me to suggest that." Satoshi scowled in the direction Dark had run off in. Yes, Dark had definitely been planning on someone suggesting the group to spilt up.

"Dark is just worried over Daisuke," Krad mumbled as he looked around the area for any traces of their missing friend, but like the other times he found nothing. "Of course I can understand," Krad admitted with a sigh. "I'd be worried if you went missing Satoshi-_sama_."

Satoshi scowled, but whether at the suffix Krad had attached to his name, or the blonde's confession, only the bluenette knew.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Dai-chan!" Dark shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran up and down the streets. People gave him strange stares, but he ignored them. He'd been looking for hours, but he couldn't locate Daisuke.

"Dai-chan!"

"Dai-chan!"

"Dai-chan!"

The sun was setting and Dark was growing tired. He'd spent the whole day searching, never stopping once. He was thirsty and his legs threatened to collapse under him. He was only standing now because he was leaning up against a lamppost.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Too exhausted Dark didn't respond to the question aimed at him. Instead he let his head fall to the side, so he could get a better look at who had spoken. Standing in front of him was a young beautiful girl with long blonde hair that reached to her feet. Wrapped around her shoulders was a red shawl that flapped in the wind. Her eyes looked at him with concern.

Dark didn't have to say anything. Once the girl saw Dark was looking at her she continued to speak. "Are you okay sir? You look horrible. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Dark laughed bitterly at the girl's innocent question. If only this girl could help him. "Sorry, but not unless you can help me find a missing person you're of no use to me."

The girl bit her bottom lip. Her hands fiddled with the white dress she was wearing, twisting the fabric in her hold. "I-I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you'll find who you're looking for. Right now I'm looking for two people."

Dark raised his eyebrow at this. So she was missing someone too? Who knew? "Thanks," he grunted.

Smiling the girl bowed respectfully. "Your welcome. By the way, what's your missing person's name? Maybe I know them?"

Dark hesitated. He didn't know if he could trust this girl with such valuable information. He didn't know, but what did he have to lose by telling Daisuke's name? Nothing, that's what. "Daisuke, and your missing people's names are?"

"Elliot and Kyle."

X.X.X.X.X.

Sorry this is late guys. I was having trouble logging in on Thursday and by Friday my weekend plans kept me busy. Also my birthday has just recently occurred and now I'm a year older. Oh dear… just think, in a decade or two If I'm on Fanfiction still, I'll be the old pervert who's talking to all the teenagers and pretending to be fourteen.


	16. Love's Deadly Sin

**_Chapter Dedication:_** This chapter is dedicated to my best Friend Inu-chan, a.k.a. forgotten words. Thank you for poking me and saying "update" every chance you got. Also thank you for being understanding about my stress level and silly excuses.

Chapter 16

"Why did we have to wait till night time to start looking for Kyle and Elliot?" Daisuke complained. Too caught up in his thoughts he tripped over a tree branch sticking up from the ground, but at the last second he caught himself and prevented his fall. "Also, what about Freedert? How is she tied into all of this?"

Toki sighed in annoyance, but made no move to explain things to Daisuke. There were just some things that Daisuke wasn't ready for, and this was one of them.

"I know what you're thinking Toki, and let me tell you something, I can handle it just fine!" When Toki remained silent Daisuke pouted. That was the one thing that had always bugged him about Toki. She could be so mysterious and if she didn't want you to know something she'd make it so.

"What does love and lust have anything to do with this?" He tried again. Sometimes rephrasing the question would make Toki talk, but alas, Toki didn't speak a word. She kept leading him through the deserted park.

"Does Freedert, Kyle, or Elliot know I'm here or is it just you?"

"Freedert will soon." Toki answered in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Daisuke asked, ducking under a low hanging tree branch in the process.

"We're meeting her."

"Oh." Daisuke kept silent for the rest of the walk. Maybe if he couldn't get answers from Toki he could get them from Freedert. After all, Freedert often knew what Toki was doing and why, and she would be the one to explain things to him.

"Toki!"

A flash of blonde golden hair ran past Daisuke and stopped in front of Toki. Blinking his eyes to clear his vision Daisuke stared in shock as recognition befell him. It had been only a few months since he'd last seen Freedert, but the girl looked different than he remembered. Her hair, which had been long before, had grown longer, and her style of clothes had become old-fashioned, but they flattered her nonetheless. "Freedert?"

Freedert turned her attention from Toki to Daisuke, and the moment her eyes laid sight on him she gasped in disbelief. "Daisuke! Is that you? I think you've grown a few inches!"

Daisuke laughed at Freedert's expression. "Don't make me laugh, I'm still the same short height as before. If anything has grown it's the length of your hair. Wasn't it a little past your waist a few months ago? It's now down to your feet practically!"

Freedert pouted and took a few steps toward Daisuke till she was only a few inches apart from the boy. Glaring determinedly she placed her hand on the top of her head and then slid it across the air until it hit Daisuke on the nose. "Ha! I knew it! We used to be the same height!"

"Really?" Daisuke asked, looking himself and Freedert over. She was right. He had gotten taller. He used to be at eye level with her, but now he had to look down if he wanted to make eye contact. _But I'm still shorter than Dark, Satoshi, and Krad! This is so unfair!_

Freedert giggled. "Let me guess, you know people who are taller than you?"

Blushing a little Daisuke nodded his head. "It figures even after growing there are still people taller than me."

Nodding her head, Freedert seemed to become deep in thought, which confused Daisuke. What could she possibly be thinking about so deeply? They had just been talking about height and hair length, what could someone start thinking about from a conversation about things like that?

"Daisuke," Freedert began cautiously, "Would you happen to have a friend who's tall, with muscles, but not big ugly ones, and purple hair and eyes?"

The redhead could have jumped ten feet in the air at Freedert's description. It sounded exactly like Dark! But how could she know about him? "Yeah! I have a friend like that. His name is Dark."

"Dark," Freedert repeated and frowned. "I really wish I had asked that boy what his name was. I remember saying he was looking for someone named Daisuke, but I never thought it would be you."

_I can't believe it! Is Dark here? Did Freedert talk to him? Where is he? I got to find him! Wait, what about Toki? Didn't she have a reason for kidnapping me? Oh man, I wish… I don't know what I wish! _Daisuke thought hopelessly. What should he do? He wanted to find out if Dark was looking for him, but he also wanted to know what was going on with his old friends.

"Toki, have you told Daisuke anything about what happened?" Freedert asked, ignoring Daisuke for the moment.

Toki shook her head, causing Freedert to sigh in exasperation. Once again she was forced to explain things in Toki's place, and for once she didn't want to. The subject of what had happened was still painful. She could only give out so few details before she'd felt the urge to cry.

"Daisuke, do you remember Elliot and Kyle?" Freedert asked, trying to push down her own feelings and explain things to her old friend.

"Of course I remember them!" Daisuke cried out. How could he forget them? They were his best friends! Even if he had moved he'd never forget the people he grew up with. "What's happened to them? Toki says you guys are in trouble."

Tossing Toki a dirty look for telling Daisuke that, but not explaining, Freedert tried her hardest to clear things up for her friend. "It's a long story, but about a week ago Elliot and Kyle went missing. The police think that they ran off but Toki and I know the truth."

"The truth?" Daisuke questioned, still trying to grasp the situation, and at the same time mourning the loss of his two friends. What could have happened to Elliot and Kyle, and if the girls knew what happened to them then why weren't they telling the police?

"Kyle kidnapped Elliot and is going to kill him." Toki bluntly stated.

Daisuke was frozen to his spot. Next to him Freedert was slowly tearing up. His mind couldn't process what Toki had said. It wasn't possible. Kyle and Elliot were best friends. Why would Kyle want to kill Elliot? No, it couldn't be true. Toki had to be lying, but as Daisuke stared into Toki's dead eyes he knew she spoke the truth.

"We witnessed it," Toki continued. "Kyle had called Elliot up and asked him to the park. What Kyle hadn't planned for was for Freedert and myself to be walking by at the time. He had hoped to kidnap Elliot in secret and kill him that night but he when he saw us he threatened us. He's now using Elliot to keep us silent about his plans, and he won't let Elliot go until Freedert gives him what he wants."

Gulping down the lump that had grown in his throat, Daisuke dared to ask the question that plagued his mind. "What does Kyle want from Freedert?"

"Myself," Freedert answered, the tears falling down her face. "A little while after you moved Daisuke, Elliot and I began to develop feelings deeper than friendship for each other. What we didn't know was that Kyle had been in love with me from the start. Enraged and fueled by jealous he tried to kidnap and kill Elliot, and, well… you already know the rest."

Daisuke felt like barfing. He was sick to his stomach. Was it possible for love to drive someone so insane that they would kill their best friend? It was vile, but what could he do? He was only a kid. Surely Freedert and Toki didn't really think he could save Elliot from Kyle, did they?

"I'm sorry to tell you all of this Daisuke but," Freedert paused and frowned. Her brows furrowed with concentration. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, especially when you just learned about Kyle and Elliot but I have to let you know, I will kill myself if Elliot dies because of me. I can't even bare the thought. I keep telling myself this could have all been avoided if I had noticed Kyle's feelings sooner, but because I didn't Elliot might die any day now. Kyle's patience is running thin and if I don't give into him he'll kill Elliot, but I can't betray Elliot. I'd die before doing that!"

Dizziness overcame Daisuke. It was too much. Three people's lives were at stake. Kyle could go to jail if the police found out what he was doing. Elliot will die if he isn't saved soon, and if he does Freedert will kill herself.

Overpowered by the new information, Daisuke was unconscious before his body hit the ground. He had fainted.

X.X.X.X.X.


	17. Reunited

Chapter 17

Krad was controlling the urge to murder Dark. It was the middle of the night and Dark was pacing around in the middle of the hotel room. Now some people would find pacing around in a hotel room fine, but in this case it wasn't, because the hotel room was a bedroom and a living room combined. There were only two doors in the room and one led to the bathroom while the other led to the outside, meaning Dark was pacing in the living room or bedroom, whatever you want to call it. In other words, Krad and Satoshi were trying to sleep, but Dark was pacing around causing noise!

_Must resist urge to maim Dark,_ Krad thought, as he clenched his teeth. Not even getting to share a bed with Satoshi, which his was, because there were only two beds in the room, could cheer him up. _That's it!_ Krad threw the blankets off him and with a warrior cry and wrestled Dark to the ground.

"What the hell!" Dark screamed as he tried to shove Krad off him with no success. "Get off!"

"I'll get off when you stop with your damn pacing and let the rest of us in the room get some sleep! Not all of us are insomniacs like you!" Krad shouted back, avoiding one of Dark's punches.

"I was just about to fall asleep you nimrod," Satoshi mumbled sleepily while rubbing his eyes, which were left uncovered by his glasses, cause honestly, who sleeps with their glasses on? "As much as Dark's pacing annoys me I rather have him pacing than a fight between you two right now, or have you not realized that instead of making things quieter you've only made them louder?"

"Oh shut up!" Krad and Dark shouted simultaneously.

Sighing Satoshi threw himself back on the bed, grabbed his pillow, and covered his ears with it in an attempt to block out the sound of Krad and Dark fighting.

"I know you're worried about Daisuke, but dear Kami! Give it a rest! How the hell do you expect to find him if you're half asleep!" Krad threw a punch at Dark, but the purple haired teen managed to catch Krad's fist and then flip them over so Dark was now on top.

"Fine if you're going to be like that Krad then I'll leave and go find Daisuke on my own!" Saying that, Dark shoved himself off Krad and headed for the door. He had to find Daisuke even if it was just to talk to him and ask him what had happened.

"It's the middle of the night!" Krad rebuked.

"I don't care!" Letting his anger take control of him, Dark slammed the door. The sound of Krad and Satoshi cursing could be heard through the door but Dark ignored it and instead ran off toward the part of town he had yet to check.

As he ran through the streets Dark found his temper slowly cooling down, and after a while he felt like kicking himself. He knew Krad and Satoshi were only trying to help, but this whole thing was driving him insane. Is this what love did to people? If so, why do people speak about it as if it were the most precious thing in the world? How could something that makes you lash out at other people who care about you be so wonderful?

True, the actual feeling of love was a beautiful thing, but it was also frightening. It was like diving into the ocean. You never know what you're going to find, but if your not careful you might drown or get crushed by the waves on the rocks. Dark knew he was drowning, but strangely it wasn't as horrible as he thought, at least it wasn't before Daisuke went missing, but now he was becoming scared. It was as if he had jumped into the ocean, found a treasure, and on his way up to get some air his leg got caught on something, and slowly he was being pulled down until his lungs burst with the need for air, only to be filled with water.

"Be careful with him Toki!"

_I recognize that voice!_ Dark thought. Sometime during his search he had stopped running and began meandering around the town only to stumble upon the park where the girl from earlier and another girl who seemed to be carrying someone was. Frowning he searched his mind for the girl's name before giving up and just calling out to her. "Hey you! Girl form earlier today who was looking for two people!"

The two girls who had been chattering among themselves went silent. The girl who was holding someone shifted slightly. The other girl turned around and stared at him with wide eyes then broke out with a huge smile. "It's you! Oh come over here! I might have found the guy you were looking for!"

Dark's heart jumped. It couldn't be possible. Had this stranger really found his Daisuke? It was too surreal. Too engulfed in his own shock, Dark didn't hear the girl holding someone hiss at the other girl. He walked slowly up to them and with each step he took he saw more and more of the person that was leaning against the girl. Only ten steps away from the two girls Dark leapt and grabbed Daisuke from the girl's arms. He didn't even need to look at the boy's face to know it was him. He could tell by the height, the hair color and style, and the clothes. It was his Daisuke. He had actually found Daisuke! He could hardly contain himself as he held Daisuke close to his body.

The girl from earlier giggled at Dark's reaction. "So I guess you're Dark? Daisuke mentioned you. My name is Freedert, and this," she pointed to the white haired girl standing next to her, who was watching Dark like a hawk, "is Toki."

"Where did you find him?" Dark asked, not caring about their introductions, he was still in awe over the situation. He had been so sure it would take days before he'd see Daisuke again.

"We're his friends," Toki stated bluntly with a cold glare. "How do you know Daisuke-kun? He is a shy person, and call it a hunch, but you seem like the type to bully people like Daisuke-kun."

Dark was a little offended how Toki hadn't answered his question and instead asked her own, but what disturbed him more was her hunch about him. Sure it was true, but he wasn't proud of it. Okay, that is a lie, but not a big one. He wasn't proud about torturing Daisuke, but he happy about all the other people he tortured. Hey, everyone has a sadistic side, his just happened to be larger than most.

"You guys," Freedert whined. "Don't fight, at least not out here. Let's go inside first."

Dark and Toki nodded, but didn't stop sending glares at each other, causing Freedert to shake her head in shame. Though she did have to admit it was slightly interesting to see this glaring contest. Toki was giving off a cold glare that would cause the bravest of warriors to shiver in fear while Dark's glare was full of passion and hate that could make those very same warriors cower. The two in a way were opposites. One indifferent, the other passionate.

"Hn. Come on," Toki murmured with a tilt of her head and walking off in a random direction. "We'll take my car from here and stay at my place."

Nodding Dark followed, making Freedert breathe a breath of relief. At least they were getting somewhere now.

X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Short, but a faster update. As I reread this chapter I started wondering why I had Freedert compare Dark and Toki and then after thinking about it I realized it was either because I wanted to show you guys how different their glares are, or how different they are in personality. Take you pick on what you think I was trying to show you guys.


	18. Together, Then Seperated

Chapter 18

_This pillow is very weird_, Daisuke's first conscious thought was. His head was resting on something soft but it was oddly shaped. It was as if his head were resting in the middle of two big pillows, or something like that. It wasn't uncomfortable, just a little strange. What was even more strange however was the weight on his head that was stroking his hair. _What do I look like, a cat?_

"He's waking up," Daisuke heard Freedert say in the distance.

"So it seems," murmured Toki. Daisuke frowned at how distant Toki's voice sounded too. If Toki and Freedert weren't next to him then who was petting him?

The weight that had been on his head was removed and Daisuke found himself missing it slightly, which was a little upsetting. He didn't like the idea of wanting to be petted, yet it was obvious that was exactly what wanted. Snuggling his head into his pillow, or whatever was under his head he breathed in the scent and scrunched up his face. Something about what he smell reminded him about Dark's cologne.

A hand rested on Daisuke's shoulder and he stopped burying his face in his pillow instead he sat up slowly and blinked his eyes opened. When his eyesight focused in on the person in front of him Daisuke had to hold back a gasp. Sitting in front of him was a smirking Dark.

Daisuke could only gap at his friend, which seemed to amuse Dark even more. With a snicker the older teen teased, "Honestly Daisuke, I know I'm a sex god but you don't have to stare."

Blushing ten shades, Daisuke turned so he was no longer facing his friend but looking down at the ground and said heatedly, "Don't be such an ego maniac."

Pretending to ponder over what Daisuke said he proceeded to tackle his friend so they were both laying flat on the couch with Dark on top of Daisuke. "No thanks. It's fun being an egomaniac. Maybe you should stop being such a scared little mouse."

Pouting Daisuke folded his arms over his chest and gave Dark a dirty look that said don't-come-asking-me-for-any-favors-any-time-soon. "At least my name isn't _Mousy,_ Dark."

"All of a sudden I feel so left out," Freedert's voice interrupted the moment, causing the two boys to look at the girls who were each seated in their own chair.

Toki nodded her head. "I agree. We are being left out."

"Sorry guys I didn-AHHH! Dark!"

Smiling wickedly Dark answered in an innocent voice, "Yes Daisuke?"

"Stop nuzzling me! You're tickling me!"

Holding Daisuke possessively Dark continued to nuzzle Daisuke's neck. "But you're _my_ friend! I want you to pay attention to me! Besides you had me worried sick! Why'd you run off? Did you really hate your new home that much?" Dark's voice sounded playful and curious, but inside he was desperately waiting for the answer, praying Daisuke would say 'no'.

"Toki kidnapped me," Daisuke said before he thought it through and by the time he realized what he had said he regretted it severely.

"What!" Dark's hold tightened and his glare that had been aimed at Toki earlier returned ten fold.

"I needed his help. In fact I still do," Toki spoke calmly, unfazed by Dark's anger. "It seems however I'll have to wait a while longer." Rubbing her temples she sighed and stood up to leave. "You and Daisuke can share the couch since you two seem to be settled in already. Freedert will use the guest room." With that she left, Freedert following closely behind her.

"Good riddance," Dark huffed.

Groaning in annoyance Daisuke closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. After a minute or two he felt Dark rest his head on his chest. _At least Dark is finally settling down. _

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Daisuke," Someone whispered in the red head's ear.

Opening his eyes Daisuke stared into the eyes of Toki, who was holding a finger over her lips, a signal to be quiet. With great care she lifted Dark off Daisuke slightly. Taking the hint Daisuke climbed out from underneath Dark. Once he was off the couch Toki place Dark back down and tip toed out of the room. Once again, Daisuke took the hint and followed her.

It wasn't until they were standing outside of the house did Daisuke speak. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking you to Elliot's hideaway."

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Dang this is shorter than the last chapter, but the next chapter will make up for it. Trust me, I've already started it and it's up to eight pages and still going. Also, this chapter has some fluff, and right now I want fluff, or maybe some fluffy cotton candy that I can eat. I LOVE YOU COTTON CANDY MAN!

Mimi: Uh… Aki-chan that joke is only funny when your watching arena football with Karasu-chan.

Akira: Who said it was a joke?

Mimi: (glare) It better be a joke. The cotton candy men are too old for you.

Akira: (pouts) I just want my cotton candy.


	19. Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter Fun Fact: As I was writing this I was listening to a bunch of sad songs, but when I reread it, I listened to Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. For those of you who don't know, it's a silly song about good guys and bad guys fighting each other. Strange, that I would listen to this song when there's so much drama in this chapter.

Chapter 19

Holding Out For A Hero

"Just a few more minutes." Toki called over her shoulder to Daisuke. They had been walking for half an hour almost, and had yet to leave the town, because of this Daisuke was surprised by Toki's comment. When he had first learned of the situation involving his old friends he had imagined Kyle kidnapping Elliot and taking him to an abandoned shack in the woods, not the city.

"You know, when you originally told me what was happening I thought you were more involved in this, but so far Toki, other than being everyone's friend I don't see how you're in serious danger here," Daisuke mumbled, unsurely. He wasn't sure if he had worded what he meant to say correctly. He knew Toki could get hurt emotionally over this matter, but she'd only get hurt physically if Elliot decided to attack her, which could be said the same for him.

Toki gave him a quick glance, but then turned her head so she was staring dead ahead. Her eyes never strayed from the path in front of her as she answered. "If Freedert dies, I die."

"You'll commit suicide like Freedert?" Daisuke asked, making sure he understood, but Toki remained unresponsive.

Sighing in defeat Daisuke stared down at his feet. He wished he understood every thing better. Even with the information given to him he felt as if he were being left in the dark, and no one was there to help him if got lost. It was as if he were some helpless creature, which he was in a way. How could Toki expect him to help them? He couldn't even help himself.

"We're here."

Looking up Daisuke saw they were standing in front of a fountain. He was about to ask Toki why they were standing in front of a fountain when she reached her hand out and placed it on the fountain's side, ignoring the water that ran over her hand. Like a door, the side of the fountain slid in with ease.

"This is my secret entry. Not even Kyle is aware of its existence. This will give us an advantage." Turning her head, she locked eyes with Daisuke and asked, "Ready?"

Daisuke didn't say anything. He stared determinedly ahead and walked into the secret passage. Whether he was ready or not he didn't know, but he knew it was time to face whatever fate had in store for him.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Dark-san! Dark-san! Dark-san!"

Dark woke up to his name being shouted. He recognized the voice as Freedert's. What could she possibly want so early in the morning? He wanted to sleep more and snuggle up with his Daisuke. Smiling contently, he tried to bury his face into Daisuke, but was shocked to find the younger's body missing.

He sat up instantly, his eyes wide in concern. Hadn't he fallen asleep on top of Daisuke? How could he have snuck off without him knowing?

"Dark-san! Dark-san, Toki has gone missing I think she took Dai-" Freedert stopped speaking when she entered the living room to find only Dark in it. "Oh no! She did run off with Daisuke!"

Dark's whole demeanor changed at that moment. He stood up and with a glare that could bring the dead back to life and kill them again, punched the wall next to Freedert's head, startling the girl. "What is going on? Something isn't right. Daisuke would never run off without telling someone, unless it was an emergency." Turning his gaze on Freedert, the girl took a step back. "What the hell is going on here!"

Controlling the urge to shiver in fear, Freedert gulped down her panic and tried to form sentences with her mouth. She told Dark everything she knew. She told him about Elliot and Kyle, about Toki kidnapping Daisuke, how Toki kept saying Daisuke might be able to help them, and anything else that came to mind. By the end of it Dark was too stunned to speak.

"You're telling me that idiot thinks Daisuke can somehow help her stop your jealous friend from killing your other friend." Dark asked, disbelief evident in his voice. "You can't be serious. Daisuke is a nice guy, but he can't do something like that! He'll get himself killed."

"And neither can Toki," Freedert added. "That's why I need your help now. I know this sounds crazy, but if we want to help them we're going to have go to Kyle. That's got to be where they're headed."

"Wait, you've known where this Kyle guy has been all along?" When Freedert nodded her head, Dark felt like ripping his hair out. This was so frustrating! "Then why are you just sitting here? Why don't you go and save your boyfriend yourself?"

"It's not that simple," Freedert mumbled, bowing her head in shame. "I only know where Kyle is because he wants me to come to him. The moment I do come I'll have to make my decision, and you already know what that is."

Dark laughed. It was a quiet, dark, and disturbing laugh, and it subsided quickly, but out of everything that Dark could have done it was the one that had the most effect on Freedert. "Funny, Daisuke's only my friend and yet I'm willing to risk everything for him without a thought, and here you are, claiming to love someone and yet not doing anything about it. Have you ever thought over what you could possibly do other than follow his demand?."

"But if I don't-"

Dark cut her off, "If you don't then what are you going to do to stop Kyle from killing Elliot? Right now you're only thinking of two possible outcomes. You need to stop focusing on what Elliot has said are your options and start thinking about what you can do."

Freedert didn't speak, too busy absorbing the information. Dark was right. She had been so busy focusing on what she was told she could do, she had never seen what other options were open to her. "Thank you, Dark. Daisuke's lucky to have made a friend like you. I can tell you care for him deeply."

_You don't know how deeply,_ Dark mentally responded, but on the outside he kept his cool, and put on a smug act. "Of course he's lucky to have me. I'm the best friend there is. Now let's get going."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

On the other side of town Krad and Satoshi lay in bed trying to fall asleep, but finding no success. Sighing, Krad turned over on his side, so his back was facing Satoshi.

Sensing Krad's unease, Satoshi sat up and stared at the blonde. "Let me guess, you feel guilty about how you treated Dark and you want to go find him."

Krad scoffed, and buried his head into his pillow. "As if I would feel guilty about insulting that loser. No, I'm just worried that he'll come back early in the morning and start demanding for us to help him find Daisuke."

Satoshi's face showed no expression of what he thought about what Krad's response. Instead he stood up and began to change from his sleeping attire to his normal clothes. "Are there times when you hate Daisuke?" Satoshi asked.

The bluenette's question caught Krad off guard. He would have never expected someone to ask him that. He thought that he always came off as supportive of Dark's feelings for Daisuke.

"Sometimes," he answered honestly, sitting up so he could speak to Satoshi directly. "It's more jealousy than hate. Dark has become infatuated with Daisuke and because of that he sometimes forgets about me, his best friend. I'm not saying I need Dark's attention constantly, but it's still nice to be talking to your friend and know they're listening to you and not staring at someone else."

Satoshi seemed to accept Krad's answer and nodded. At times Satoshi's empathy could really surprise Krad. The boy could be so cold and distant, but the next his caring and understanding, even if it doesn't always seem like it.

"Here." Satoshi tossed Krad a pair of jeans, which the blonde caught easily. "I can tell you want to search for Dark, even if you won't admit it."

Smirking, Krad got out of the bed got dressed, slipping on the jeans and a white top. Once he was fully clothed he checked to see if Satoshi was finished, and was pleased to see the bluenette leaning against the door. Reverting back to his flirtatious ways, Krad sauntered over to the door until he was mere inches away from Satoshi. "My, aren't you lovely this morning, Satoshi-_sama_. Your outfit suits you well. I almost wonder if you're trying to seduce me."

Satoshi grunted and opened the door, taking a few steps outside so he had his personal bubble back. "You wish Krad."

"Oh, I do."

"Shut it!" Satoshi command, walking away from Krad, trying to hide his embarrassment. He really hated Krad sometimes.

"Don't take it personally Satoshi-_sama_," Krad mocked, but there was some sincerity in his voice. "If it makes you feel any better I only flirt with you."

"Shouldn't I take it personally then?" He countered. "After all it's only _me_ who you flirt with."

"KRAD! SATOSHI!"

The two mentioned teens turned their attention to the person who called their names, only to see Dark and some blonde girl running up to them.

Dark stopped in front of them and took deep breaths from running so hard. He looked like he was going to collapse any second. "You guys got to help us, Daisuke's in over his head!" Satoshi and Krad immediately began asking questions after that tidbit of information. Dark tried to answer all of them himself, but sometimes Freedert had to step in. By the end of it all Krad and Satoshi knew what was going on.

"So are you in?" Dark inquired.

Krad and Satoshi looked at each other, as if reading the other's mind before nodding their heads in confirmation.

"Do you even have to ask?" Krad answered for both of them.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"What exactly do you have planned for when we reach Kyle?" Daisuke whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loudly they would be caught.

"I thought you had a plan."

"What!" Daisuke gasped. Why on earth would Toki think he had a plan? She was the one who kidnapped him, shouldn't she be the one with the plan?

"We need to hurry," Toki said, her eyes trained on the path ahead of them. "Freedert has probably figured out by now that we have run off, and is coming after us with that friend of yours."

"He has a name you know." Daisuke spat out bitterly, surprising himself with his defensiveness towards Dark,but shrugged it off. They were friends so it was only natural that he wanted to defend him.

"Quiet now, we're getting closer."

_Is she really telling me to be quiet or trying to avoid what I just said?_ It wouldn't surprise Daisuke either way, but he was slightly offended that Toki wouldn't call Dark by his name. However, he couldn't focus too much on that fact for a bright light came into view. He had been walking around in the dark for so long that his eyes hurt from the light. Wincing, he tried to adjust his eyes to the new brightness.

His eyes didn't adjust as fast as he would have liked, but during that time he heard a loud cough, and then something that sounded like a person getting kicked, followed by a pain filled moan. Blinking a few more times his eyesight finally grew used to the light and he could see two people in the room.

Daisuke and Toki were hidden behind a giant statue, blocking them from the view of the two people in the room. On the opposite side of the room were two people. They were both teenage boys, but while one looked fit and healthy, the other one, with sandy blonde hair, lying sprawled on the ground, looked as if he were going to die at any moment.

"You know Elliot," The healthy boy spoke wickedly as he crouched down and poked the other boy in the ribs, causing him to hiss in pain, "I never really hated you, but the day you and Freedert decided to become a couple it broke me. It hurt to know that my two best friends had run off with each other. So tell me Elliot, how does it feel to know one of your oldest friends is responsible for the pain you feel now?"

Elliot remained motionless. He had no response, which only angered his attacker. Grabbing Elliot by the hair the other boy threw him into a wall.

On the other side of the room Daisuke had to control his urge to go running in there and stopping Kyle from hurting Elliot. As much as he didn't want to see his friend get beat up he had no other option. He didn't have enough strength.

"Daisuke, do something," Toki demanded in a harsh whisper, but Daisuke shook his head. He couldn't do it. He couldn't help his friend.

"KYLE!"

Freedert's voice vibrated off the dirty brick walls. Four sets of eyes stared up at the staircase that lead to the bottom of Kyle's hide out. Standing on the top of the stairs was Freedert, Dark, Satoshi, and Krad, all of which looked furious.

_Krad and Satoshi are here too! What's Dark doing here? Did he come to help me? Wait, how did they get up there?_ Daisuke's mind couldn't come up with any answer for his questions expect for the last one. There must be two entrances, it's the only way they could have gotten in without anyone knowing.

Kyle's expression went from perplexed to happy. Smiling up at Freedert he said hopefully, "Have you finally decided, Freedert? Who is it going to be, me or _him?"_

"Neither!" Freedert stuck her tongue out at Kyle.

Kyle's mouth hung open like a fish, his eyes wide with confusion. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected Freedert to rebel against him.

Scowling Kyle's hand moved to the inside of his jacket. "Really Freedert, I thought you would be smarter." After that everything seemed to move in slow motion as Kyle pulled a loaded gun out of his jacket and fired at the four teens standing on the stone stairs. Dark and Krad jumped down the side of the stairs in time to dodge the assault, while Satoshi pushed Freedert to the ground.

From there Kyle fired again, still aiming at Freedert, and in a last defense she threw her body so she was rolling down the stairs. Lying helplessly on her stomach, Kyle walked up to Freedert, his eyes shinning with sadistic pleasure as he lifted the gun but this time pointed it at, the too weak to move, Elliot.

Daisuke began running before Kyle pulled the trigger. He heard his friends shout his name. Even Kyle yelled his name as he fired his gun. In that moment Daisuke felt something hot pierce through his flesh, but the pain didn't hit him until the bullet had finished cutting through his shoulder, and he fell to the ground clutching it.

Kyle dropped his gun. He had been prepared to kill Elliot. He could have done it. He had every right to. Elliot had taken the one person he cared about, but Daisuke had never done anything to him. The last person he had expected to take a bullet for Elliot was Daisuke. Freedert or Toki, he would've been ready for that, but to see his old friend instead, brought him to his knees. His whole body went numb.

"Daisuke!" Dark cried as he watched the red head's body crumble to the ground. He ran towards his friend's side, making sure to punch Kyle in the head in the process. He'd deal with Kyle later, he had to make sure Daisuke was safe first.

Cradling Daisuke's body in his arms his anger grew when the red head groaned in pain. Kyle was going to die if he had any say in it. Pulling Daisuke closer to himself, Dark stood up and caught sight of Toki hiding. He had to stop himself from screaming at her right then. It was her fault Daisuke got involved in this whole mess.

Satoshi and Krad gave each other a quick glance before they both ran off to do their self assigned jobs. Satoshi was at Freedert's side checking her for wounds while Krad towered over Kyle.

When Kyle finally looked up from the ground Krad punched him in the head and then kneed him in the gut, causing the boy to fall to the ground completely. "What the hell is your problem! You're jealous about your friends hooking up so you want to kill them! Learn to deal with it!"

"You have no idea what it feels like to have your best friends dating, especially when you have feelings for one of them!" Kyle countered, spitting up blood in his hand.

Krad scowled and sent a kick into Kyle's ribs., while replying sarcastically, "You're right, I have know idea, but that doesn't matter. My friend is busy flirting with someone else to be a good friend to me, and of course there are at least a million people in the world who have gone through what you're going though, and yet you don't see any of them trying to kill their friends."

Punching Kyle again, Krad continued. "You are nothing more than a spoiled brat who's upset about his two friends becoming closer. Let me ask you this, if it had been some else other than Elliot who started dating Freedert would you be doing this now?"

Kyle didn't answer at first. His body didn't move and Krad was beginning to think he had killed the guy when a menacing chuckle escaped Kyle's lips. "Does it matter if I would be doing this now or not? It's too late anyway."

Without warning Kyle picked up his gun and shot at Krad. The blonde was quick to move. He threw himself to the ground, but as he did this Freedert screamed in pain.

All heads in the room turned towards Satoshi and Freedert. Blood flowed freely from Freedert's chest. Satoshi was tearing of his jacket and pressed it up against her wound, trying desperately to stop the blood flow.

Daisuke began to struggle in Dark's arms, startling the older teen. He had thought Diasuke had fallen unconscious, but he had been awake the whole time. In a slurred voice Diasuke spoke, "Let me go. I got to help them."

Tightening his hold on Daisuke, Dark shook his head and placed his hand on the back of Daisuke's head and forced him to look away. Daisuke protested, but Dark ignored him.

The ground began shaking and the bricks fell out of place. A collective gasp rose from the teens. The items that decorated the walls fell to the ground crushing whatever was there.

Delivering one last punch to Kyle, Krad shouted, "We need to get out of here! The place is going to collapse!"

They didn't need to be told twice. Satoshi lifted Freedert up from the ground and carried her. Krad ran towards Dark and Daisuke and picked Elliot's unconscious body.

"What about Kyle?" Daisuke whispered to Dark.

"We can't carry everybody." Dark reasoned, but his reasoning only cause Daisuke to squirm.

"Let me go! I can walk! We need to save Kyle!"

"I'm more concerned about saving you!" Dark shouted, silencing Daisuke's protest. "I don't care what you say. You are too weak to walk. Now shut it!"

"The stairs!"

Satoshi's yell grabbed Dark and Daisuke's attention. They let their gazes follow Satoshi's and cursed. The stairs had already started falling apart. There was no escape.

"Over here!" Toki shouted and waved her arms. Once everyone's attention was on her she ran off. "Follow me! This is a secret way out!"

No one questioned her. They didn't have time if they wanted to escape with their lives.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Whee! Long chapter! (sniffle) Sadly the Ice and Snow part of this fanfic is coming to a close, but don't worry there are still quite a few more chapters before the actual fanfic ends. Heck, Dark still needs to admit his feelings to Daisuke, and Daisuke needs to learn about his, though I have to say after all of this he has started realizing it.


	20. Chase Away The Nightmares

Chapter 20

"Someone help!" Dark shouted as he ran through the hospital doors, followed by Krad, Satoshi, and Toki.

The occupants of the hospital turned their heads and gasped. Nurses, who had been standing around talking on their break, rushed to their aid and examined the three teens that had been carried in by the four others.

Stretchers and more nurses, plus some doctors, came bursting out of nowhere, or at least it seemed like nowhere since everyone was too busy worrying over Daisuke, Freedert, and Elliot to pay attention to where the doctors and such were coming from.

Shouts of "Get them to E.R.," and, "Put them on the stretches," followed by, "How did this happen?" echoed in the small room until Daisuke, Freedert, and Elliot had been taken away and put in special care.

With a sigh, Dark turned his eyes towards his friends, but blinked in confusion when he saw only Satoshi and Krad slumped against one of the white walls. Frowning he let his eyes wander over the hospital room, but found no trace of the girl. "Did either of you two see what happened to Toki?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Kyle groaned pitifully. He had tried to escape the collapsing building, but he had been too slow and now his lower half was buried under the debris. He couldn't even salvage the strength to call out for help. From the beginning he had planned out the whole thing, but the arrival of Daisuke and those three other boys hadn't been something he had counted on.

"This is your punishment."

Staring up at the speaker, Kyle felt the urge to fight back tears of both rage and sorrow. Standing above him was none other than Toki. Forcing a scowl on his face, he turned his head away from her. "Have you come here to mock me, or is it to pity me? Just leave, I need neither."

At first he was sure that she would turn and leave, but was taken aback when she crouched down in front of him and placed her hand on his head. "You wanted to die." Toki spoke coldly and accusingly, causing Kyle to flinch. "You loved Freedert with your whole heart, and when she chose another you wanted to die, but you couldn't bring yourself to do it, so you kidnapped Elliot in hopes that maybe, just maybe, your pain would somehow cease."

Burning tears fell from Kyle's eyes. His mind had completely shut down. It was true. He never wanted to hurt anyone, only ease his own suffering. Hiding his face in the ground, he tried to fight off his tears, but the more he fought the more that came.

A weight was removed from Kyle's legs, and he turned his head to view the source of his relief. Toki was standing behind him now, when she had moved he did not know, but she was helping him.

"This is your punishment," she repeated, moving a big piece of brick off Kyle. "You'll live. You'll live and probably be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of your life. You'll watch your two friends go through life in love together, and everyday you'll remember what you have done."

Bowing his head in defeat, Kyle remained silent, accepting his fate.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Dark! Will you please just leave me alone!" Daisuke pleaded, while trying to push his friend off his hospital bed. Dark hadn't been doing anything wrong, but Daisuke was getting tired of the smirks on Krad and Satoshi's faces that had been there since the two entered the room, and saw Dark sitting extremely close to him.

"But Dai-chan, I'm just sitting next to you." Dark pointed out. "I just saw one of my closest friends get shot in the shoulder, can't I at least sit next to him?"

"He has a point," Satoshi stated.

Blushing ten shades, Daisuke snapped. "Keep out of this! This is partially your fault!"

"Really?" Krad raised an eyebrow inquisitively at the redhead and smiled knowingly. "You don't want Dark next to you because we're here?"

Daisuke knew he was trapped. He could tell by the evil look Krad was giving him. Suddenly he wanted to grab Dark and hide behind him. Krad wouldn't attack his best friend would he? "I-It's embarrassing!" Daisuke tried to explain, but it came out wrong.

"If that is the case…" Krad trailed off and winked at Dark. Wrapping his arm around Satoshi's shoulder, the blonde and the blunette suddenly vanished from the room, leaving nothing but a dust cloud in their place.

"Oh Dai-chan," Dark's sickeningly sweet singsong voice rang in Daisuke's ear. Daisuke found himself glaring warningly at the older teen, giving off a 'try-something-and-die' vibe.

"Yes, Dark?" Daisuke asked warily.

Reverting back to his normal self, Dark pointed at Daisuke's shoulder. "How is it?"

"Didn't the doctors tell you?" Daisuke asked.

Dark nodded his head, but continued to point at the wounded shoulder and stare at it as if it were about to explode. "Yes, but I want to hear it from your point of view. I know you're not going to die, since it wasn't too serious an injury, and they got the bullet out before it could poison you. In other words, tell me how you feel."

Daisuke paused, staring at Dark as if he had grown a second head, before a small laugh escaped his lips. Dark gave Daisuke a questioning look, and the redhead lost it.

After two minutes worth of Daisuke laughing Dark felt himself growing agitated. His eye was twitching too! If that didn't scream agitation he didn't know what did. _What the hell? I ask him how he's feeling and he laughs in my face. I should leave and see how he reacts to that. Yeah, who's laughing now Dai-chan! I'll leave you alone with nothing to do but die of boredom, or count the ceiling tiles!_

"S-sorry," Daisuke gasped for breath, clutching his abdomen and rocking back and forth. "I-it's just," gasp, "It's just-"

Dark waited as Daisuke tried to collect himself. Now that he saw how hard Daisuke was struggling to stop laughing the scene was kind of funny. Smiling, he placed a hand on Daisuke's good shoulder, hoping it might help the younger boy to calm down a bit. In a matter of moments, Daisuke was breathing evenly.

The redhead's feature's had went from laughing until tears ran down his face to serious, but with a small fond smile lingering on his lips. "It's just, that last time we were in a hospital we hated each other, and here we are, friends. You're even asking how I'm feeling, and it just seems so surreal and ironic that it's funny."

"Funny," Dark mumbled and stared out the window, gazing at the slowly setting sun. His thoughts were on the first time Daisuke and him had been a in a hospital together, and how different it was from now. Who knew how much could change in a few months?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"It seems neither of them are awake yet," Satoshi muttered, taking a seat on the plastic spare chair at the end of the two hospital beds. Resting peacefully, covered with big white sheets that went up to their chins so only their faces were visible were Freedert and Elliot. Wires from machines were connected to their bodies. Some of the wires were connected to the circular white pads on their heads while the other were attached to their arms. Besides the wire there were clear tubes that every now and then sent liquid to the couple. Luckily they were no longer in need of blood so the tubes for that had been removed.

Scoffing at Satoshi's blatantly obvious observation, Krad took his seat next to Satoshi, silently ranting about the lousy chairs the hospital had to offer. "As expected. Elliot's injures were so severe that the doctors were shocked that he hadn't fallen into a coma sooner. The fact that he didn't pass out until we reached the hospital is in itself a miracle. As for Freedert, it wouldn't surprise me if the doctors' assumptions about her being over-whelmed by the thought of her friend shooting her resulting in her own comatose state of mind were true."

"Still," Satoshi whispered, a frown etched on his face, "It feels as if something is off."

"Maybe-" before Krad could finish his sentence, the door was pulled open and a nurse stood in the doorway, smiling kindly at them.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are almost over, please leave." She stood there waiting for the teens to leave. Once they made the move to get up she left the room knowing they would soon follow.

Once all occupants, but the two unconscious ones, left the room, the sound of the clock ticking echoed. The moonlight poured in through the window and like in a fairy tale, it landed on one of the still beings, and like magic the being's finger twitched. A minute passed and another finger began to move until the entire hand was clenching and unclenching.

Slowly, as if in pain, the figure rose from its place on the bed and turned so it was facing its partner. Leaning over it reached out towards the other bed, missing it by an inch. With a croak it called out the name of its beloved.

"Freedert."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Her breathing was ragged as she ran in through the black waters at her feet. She was running further into the ocean, trying to avoid that strip of land behind her, but she felt it calling her back. _

"_Help!" She gasped as she fell into the waters. Pushed and pulled in ever direction she lost all sense of herself as she fell in a downward spiral. _

"_Why did you love him?"_

"_I don't know." She answered, choking for the air she longed for._

"_Why not him?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Is it my fault?"_

"_It's my fault."_

"_He shot you."_

"_He shot me," Freedert admitted, and like that she found herself being pulled in another direction, and her body was against something soft, but firm, like sand. _

_She lifted her head from the ground and stared off into the distance. This was the place she had been running from, but why had she been running? What was so bad about it?_

"_Freedert."_

_Materializing in front of her stood, Elliot, the sandy haired boy with a sweet smile that had won her heart. _

_He smiled and reached down a hand. "Freedert."_

_Smiling she reached out to grab his hand, and suddenly the sand was gone to be replaced with a feeling happiness. Funny, who knew you could stand on happiness?_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Freedert blinked rapid as she awoke from her dream. It had been so real and she could swear she could still hear Elliot calling her name.

"Freedert."

She froze at the sound of her name. She was sure she hadn't just dreamed that. Turning her head, she felt the hot tears well up in her eyes as she stared up into the loving eyes of Elliot.

Like in her dream his hand was reaching out for her, and with sad, but blissful smile, she took her hand into his, sighing in contentment.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akira: Hello everyone! I'm so glad I have found the time to update. Especially since after Daisuke and Dark get home there will be a lot more focusing on the relationship, but for now, one more chapter till the conclusion of the Ice and Snow part of this fic. Also, on a side note, the reason why Freedert's dream involved an ocean and a strip of sand is because I remembered something friend told me about dreams. Bodies of water are symbols of strong emotions while sand represents death or suppression.

Ray- Thank goodness that rat got yelled at, but seriously he needs to meet my gun someday. I bet that he won't be able to walk away from that now will he!

Inu- Well Ray I am gald you enjoyed this story! Anyways you need to go back to the men in white with the needles 'cause they are saying they will put me in your place.

Kimiko- Great story Akira! Oh and I will go for you guys! I like the fluffly white rooms! The food is good as well!

Akira: Thanks Kimiko (I think). Anyway (Reverts to evil mode) Who said you could write all this stuff, INU-CHAN! Kami, your lucky you supply half of my manga. (reverts back and clears throat) Besides that, thank you Inu-chan for editing this chapter for me. It makes it so I can post this that much sooner. Next time please control you insane muses. Now (grabs Inu-chan and runs off with her) together we must flee the men in white coats! I'm afraid of needles!


	21. Home With Care

Chapter 21

"Where's Toki?" That was the question that had been on everyone's mind since the girl had mysteriously vanished from the hospital the other week.

Freedert frowned and shook her head. "I wish I knew, Daisuke. I haven't seen her since…" She trailed off, wincing at the memory. Elliot, who had been standing silently beside her took her hand into his and squeezed it.

Krad, Dark, Satoshi, Daisuke, Freedert, and Elliot were standing outside of Toki's house. It was time for Daisuke and his friends to leave, but the redhead didn't want to go until he got to say goodbye to Toki. Once the six teens arrived at Toki's house they had used the spare key hidden under the welcome mat to unlock the door and go inside. They had searched the place up and down, but there had been no sign of Toki.

"Daisuke, we can't stay here any longer." Dark stated firmly, his arms crossed over his chest in a no nonsense fashion. "You're family was having a mental breakdown the last time I saw them, and it's been a week now. You can't keep them waiting anymore."

Daisuke nodded his head solemnly. "I know, but I just wanted see if she was okay, and to thank her for paying my hospital bill. It just means I can avoid telling my parents about what happened that much longer."

"You have her phone number, right?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Then call her when you get home."

He frowned at the idea of calling Toki. It wasn't that he didn't want to. It was because it didn't seem personal, and he wanted to make sure Toki understood how grateful he was.

From behind him, Daisuke heard Dark sigh in impatience before speaking in an annoyed voice. "This is going to take some time. Krad? Satoshi? Please get the car while Daisuke says his goodbyes."

"Why don't you-" Krad slammed a hand over Satoshi's mouth, cutting off the bluenette. Satoshi gave Krad the nastiest glare he could manage, but the blonde only smiled devilishly before pulling him away with one hand on Satoshi's mouth and another wrapped around the bluenette's waist.

"I really think Krad should stop dragging Satoshi off," Daisuke mumbled worriedly under his breath. "I don't think Satoshi will be very happy if he continues doing it, and it may be my imagination, but I think Satoshi is the type of person that isn't afraid to punch someone if they begin to annoy him too much."

Dark laughed and waved off Daisuke's fear. "If Satoshi hits him, then Krad will just hit back. In the end they both deserve what they get." Daisuke shook his head in disbelief at Dark's statement, but showed no other signs of disapproval.

"Uh…" Freedert started, but stopped, deciding it would be best to remain silent.

"What is it, Freedert?" Daisuke asked.

The blonde girl blushed and let her eyes glance over at Elliot. The simple act seemed to fill her with courage, for the next moment she was staring Daisuke in the eye with a sad smile on her face. "I just wanted to say goodbye, Daisuke. I'm so grateful for everything you've done for Elliot and me. You risked your own life and the life of your friends to help us, and I don't know how I can ever repay you."

A blush stained Daisuke's cheeks and he looked down at the ground trying to avoid Freedert's eyes. He opened his mouth to say his thanks, but no sound came out. What could he possibly say? He couldn't exactly say it was nothing, and any friend would risk their life for the life of their friends, it would be a lie.

The air was filled with a rich chuckle, a laugh that Daisuke hadn't heard in so long, and he was sure he would never hear it again in his life. As he raised his head, he saw Elliot smiling at him tenderly, those once pain filled eyes sparkling with life, secretly letting Daisuke know everything was okay. "Don't be embarrassed Daisuke. What you and your friends did for us was amazing. I have to admit out of all of us you were the least I expected to become a hero."

"What!" Daisuke screeched and took a step back, bumping into Dark, but he was too frantic to notice. "I'm no hero. You guys are my friends and I had to-"

Elliot raised a hand, silencing Daisuke's rant. "Daisuke, I know you're a humble person by nature, but believe me when I say, you are a hero, you and your marvelous friends."

"I…" Daisuke let his voice fall. Again he was left speechless. How could they say that about him? He had only made things worse in his opinion. He caused everyone to worry, and unleashed a chain of events that probably would have never occurred if he hadn't been there.

"Looks like Krad and Satoshi are going to be here any second now," Dark whispered, but Daisuke heard it and followed Dark's gaze. Turning the corner was a car and inside it was Krad and Satoshi.

Dark and Daisuke's eyes met, and the older teen frowned at seeing the pleading look in his friend's eyes. "I'm sorry, Daisuke, but you're going to have to say your goodbyes now, or I pulling you into the car before you get a chance to."

Turning his mournful stare towards Elliot and Freedert, Daisuke gave them a bittersweet smile. He knew in the end he would have to leave, but the part of him that still missed his home was begging him to stay. To forget about his new life and rejoin his friends and continue his life as it should have gone.

Pushing down the feelings that had been stirred within him, he forced himself to speak. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Elliot and Freedert nodded their understanding.

"Goodbye Daisuke, come visit sometime."

"We'll miss you Daisuke, but remember you can always drop by whenever you want."

Daisuke nodded his head, his smile taking on a more cheerful look, but it still shone with a slight sadness.

"Come on Daisuke," Dark gave the redhead's wrist a light tug toward the car parked in front of them. "It's time to go home."

"Right," Daisuke replied numbly. After that he blanked out. He didn't remember jumping into the backseat with Dark, buckling his seatbelt, the strange looks his friends were giving him, or Freedert and Elliot waving farewell to him. All he remembered was staring out the window as they left the town he had grown up in and seeing a girl dressed in all white standing next to a dirty and bruised boy, who was lying peacefully on the ground. The boy and girl smiled kindly as Daisuke drove past and waved goodbye to him.

When the two teens were almost out of sight Daisuek sat up in his seat, his ruby eyes wide with realization. The girl and the boy had been Toki and Kyle.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"You ready, Dai-chan?"

"I told you to stop calling me that." Daisuke grumbled while shaking his head. "And no, I'm not ready. My mom and dad will kill me."

"Maybe."

"Oh that is so comforting!" Daisuke's voice was laced with sarcasm, causing Dark to smile. He liked knowing that he could ruffle the boy's feathers so well. It was something only he had mastered, making it all the more special.

"Just open the door already, Dai-chan, because if you don't I'm sure someone will eventually come outside to see what's causing the noise."

Daisuke sighed in defeat, and reached for the doorknob before letting his hand fall to the side. Dark frowned, "Come on, Dai-chan! You can-" Dark stopped. Daisuke had grabbed his hand suddenly, and not that he was complaining, but it was a little awkward. "What are you doing Dai-chan?"

"Hoping that I might be able to steal some of that overconfidence from you," Daisuke remarked teasingly, but Dark could sense the seriousness behind the joke, so he let himself relax, hoping that by relaxing it might help Daisuke calm down, since he heard somewhere that if one person is relaxed then it can cause another person to relax too.

"Let's get this over with. Krad and Satoshi were nice enough to drop you off instead of staying so you wouldn't be humiliated in front of them."

Daisuke glared and opened his mouth to speak, before a sound passed his lips, the door was slammed open. There was a scream and then the next thing he knew he was being embraced so tightly he couldn't breath.

"Oh Daisuke, I thought you had run away! Please don't ever do that again! You had me worried sick! Not only me, but your father and grandfather too! In fact your grandpa's been so worried he stopped everything was doing to come down here and help search for you!" Daisuke was frozen with shock. He was so stunned he didn't feel the tears that fell from his mother's eyes land in his hair.

It had been no secret that ever since he had met Dark, Daisuke had felt as if his mother had grown to loathe him, or rather have Dark as her son. There would be nights when he would cry his eyes out because of it, but here she was now, crying over him. Telling him how worried she had been, and she was sorry if she caused him to run away. Sure, every now and then there was some yelling, but for the first time in months he felt as if she truly loved him.

Clutching the arm that was wrapped tightly against his neck, he buried his face in that same arm and let tears of both relief and happiness roll down his cheeks. She cared. She cared for him, and at that moment that was all that mattered.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Summer heat makes me lazy. (hits self on head) Don't worry, I'm alive. I'm just trying to find some time when I can use the computer when it's not a hundred degrees in the room.

I'll be trying to get the next chapter up sooner but don't worry.


	22. My Love Is True

Chapter 22

My Love Is True

Daisuke covered his mouth with his hand as he let out a loud yawn. Like every school day, he was left to walk the streets alone, half awake with nothing but his heavy textbook loaded backpack for protection. It had been two weeks since his visit with Freedert and he was still grounded! At least his parents let him keep his art set. He would have gone insane without it.

He shivered when a cool breeze blew by. Maybe he should have taken the bus today? It would have been a little warmer, plus he was so tired he was barely moving his legs. The chances of him getting to school on time were dwindling down because of his pace. At this rate an old lady with a cane and a broken hip could pass him.

There was no other way to explain. Today was Sloth Day! Yes, Sloth Day! The made-up day that strikes teens at least once in their life, making it impossible to do anything that day that requires more than ten steps worth of energy. Sometimes the teens only have enough energy to hit the buttons on the TV remote, and even then the chances were slim.

"Hey Daisuke! I've been calling you for the last three minutes! Are you alive!"

"Huh…?" Daisuke slurred in his exhausted stated. He glanced from the corner of his eye at the voice, taking note of Dark and the black sports car. Wait. Rewind. Daisuke woke up from his trance and stared at what could only be hazard to everyone's health. Dark was driving a black sports car. Insurance rates just went up drastically.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Oh?" Daisuke said slowly, looking towards the sky, a blank expression on his face. "Sorry, I'm so sleepy I don't know what I'm thinking and what I'm saying aloud. Though your insurance rates are higher most likely since you are a teenage boy."

Dark stared at Daisuke for a moment, and then his hand began moving in the car in search of something. "Oh, and why does me being a teenage guy raise my insurance?"

Yawning again, Daisuke answered the question. "Just does, teen guys get into more car crashes apparently. Also, your grades are low so that raises it more, plus, depending on where you live influences your insurance and… hey Dark?" Daisuke asked, noticing that Dark had stopped searching for whatever it was he had been looking for and was staring intently at him. "What are y-you d-do-" Daisuke couldn't hold it back, he yawn for a third time.

"This!" Dark exclaimed and suddenly there was a cell phone in his hand and then the sound of a picture being taken.

If Daisuke had been sleepy before he was alert now. His eyes were taking up half of his face as he looked at the evil camera cell phone with dread. "What did you just do Dark!" He screamed in embarrassment. "Delete it!"

Smirking Dark turned his cell phone so Daisuke could see the picture Dark had taken of him. In the picture Daisuke, had one hand covering his mouth as he yawned as the other was stretching in air, his shirt slightly ridding up on the opposite side because of this, and his eyes were part way closed. Daisuke hadn't been aware he was doing half of those things, making him flush. "Isn't it adorable Dai-chan!"

"No," Daisuke huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Delete it."

"And never have a picture of my Dai-chan? No thanks." With that said, Dark hit the save button and closed the cell phone and stuffed it in his pocket. "Now are you going to hop in or do I have to pull you in?"

Daisuke cocked his head to the side, trying to understand what Dark meant by that, and after a moment of thinking he understood. Eyeing Dark's vehicle up and down, he turned his head away, with his nose up in the air, feigning snobbishness. "Depends, how long have you had your license?"

"I got it last week."

"Nope." Smiling wickedly, Daisuke sprinted off. Seconds after Daisuke's response there was a shocked cry from Dark, making Daisuke snicker and speed up his pace. Knowing Dark, the older teen would be chasing after him in no time.

What Daisuke hadn't expected Dark to do was start the car and catch up to him before fishtailing the car, so Daisuke stood in front of the passenger seat. The sudden and reckless act had Daisuke dumbfounded, and Dark used that time to reach over the passenger seat, open the door and pull Daisuke into the car, and speeding off.

"What the heck!" Daisuke shouted when his mind finally came back from its recent vacation. "You could have killed us! Do you know how dangerous what you just did was? What if someone had been coming down the street when you did that?"

"Don't worry Dai-chan," Dark spoke with confidence. "I had everything under control. I would never intentionally put your life in danger."

"Don't say that!" Daisuke exclaimed, while putting on his seatbelt in an attempt to ignore the look he knew Dark was sure to give him.

"Don't say what?" Dark asked, his face showing how clueless he was. To him everything he just said seemed fine.

Hanging his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes, Daisuke shifted his eyes to the side of the road. "Don't say things about not intentionally putting my life in danger, or any of that other stuff you say."

"Stuff I say?" Dark raised his eyebrow suspiciously, but let the topic drop.

After ten minutes worth of silence, Daisuke spoke again. "Besides, that was a stupid excuse. You may have been making sure I wasn't going to get hurt, but what about yourself, Dark?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"He's back!" Risa squealed under her breath, making her sister sigh in frustration.

"Risa, your obsession with Dark is getting way out of hand. Do I have to remind you of the cooking incident?" Discreetly, Riku cast her gaze over the class. Krad and Satoshi were back too. Strange, Krad, Dark, Satoshi, and Daisuke had gone missing simultaneously, maybe Daisuke was back as well.

"Hey, who's the cutie behind the guy with freaky purple hair?"

"Mio! How dare you insult Dark's hair! It's the most beautiful thing on the planet, other than Dark himself!" Risa yelled at the sandy blonde haired girl, who was dressed in strange attire. The girl was wearing a frilly white skirt with matching knee high boots, and magenta halter top. The strangest part of her outfit though was the small golden crown on the side of her head.

The girl known as Mio just smiled innocently at Risa's outburst. "Aw, so that's the famous Dark. Now if only someone could tell me who the redhead is. He looks so cute with the way he's hiding behind Dark, or is Dark just standing in front of him protectively?"

Riku blinked at Mio's words and stared in the direction of Dark. Like Mio had said there was the redhead, Daisuke, standing behind Dark, but it didn't look like he was hiding, in fact he looked pretty comfortable. Dark on the other hand was just as relaxed; maybe they didn't realize their positions?

"Hey, what's Daisuke doing standing behind Dark?" Risa pouted.

"Oh Daisuke?" Mio's face contorted into something that looked like a cat who had just caught a bird. "A nice name for a nice boy. I guess he's the _old_ new kid. I better go tell him that Keiji and I are the new 'New Kids'. He'll be so happy."

"Someone say my name?" A boy with light colored hair that reached down to his shoulders asked, a slightly perverted smile on his face.

Mio giggled and pointed at Daisuke, "That would be me. Let's go over there and tell Daisuke we're the new kids. By the way, isn't he just the cutest! I swear I just want to go over there and hug him!"

Keiji followed Mio's finger and his smile became more perverse at the sight of Daisuke. Lifting up his hands, he made a see through box with his fingers, pretending they were a camera. "He's just the guy I need! And you're right! He's so molestable!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Dark looked up from shooing off one of his many fangirls and glared. Something didn't feel right. He glanced at Daisuke, who was smiling contently, unaware of his surroundings and another wave of protectiveness washed over Dark.

Krad, who had been standing next to Dark, and trying to talk to him, gave his friend a troubled look. "Are you okay?"

Dark's fingers twitched. He felt like punching someone, which made his glare intensify, and a scowl emerged on his face. "My Daisuke senses are tingling. Someone wants to molest him." Dark glared at Satoshi, who had been reading quietly at his desk.

The bluenette looked up from his book long enough to see Dark's cross look aimed at him. Returning the glare he asked coldly, "What?"

Dark shook his head. No, it wasn't Satoshi. Then who was it? That's when he saw them. The two new kids. They must have transferred in when he and the others were gone. Well it seemed he had a real reason to torture the new kids this time. No one thinks about molesting his Dai-chan and gets away with it!

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Is it just me, or has Dark lost it?"

Satoshi glanced over at Daisuke before shrugging apathetically. "Since when did he have it?"

"Hey!" Daisuke rebuked, a tiny blush tinting his cheeks. "I'm just worried about Dark. It's like he's on a mission to hurt the new kids, but every time he tries, someone else gets involved and instead they're the ones who fall into his trap."

"That's exactly what's happening."

"What?" Daisuke, had to control the urge to yell. Hadn't Dark learned from previous experience not to pick on people? The thought of Dark teasing someone after all they had been through made Daisuke see red. He could practically feel the heat of his anger in his blood. He'd never forgive Dark! Never! That jerk should have learned his lesson long ago.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at the angered expression on Daisuke's face, but went back to reading, it wasn't his problem.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Hello class!"

Daisuke hit his head on the kitchen counter. He was in his cooking class, but someone else was too, Yume. _Why won't she just go away! Is she a stalker or something!_ If he could, he would be crying tears of self-pity.

Yume ignored the loud thump of many heads hitting the kitchen counters, it seems a lot of people were thinking the same thing as Daisuke at that moment, which is probably why Dark wasn't freaking out about Daisuke's sudden masochistic ways. He most likely thought it was some sort of new fab.

"I know you all probably know me by now, it is I, Yume!" Striking a heroic pose, Yume grinned smugly and let out a haughty laugh. "I will be your cooking teacher for today, because Mr. Ishida is tired of being called gay for being a cooking teacher!"

"You are so totally awesome!" Mio shouted from the back, waving hello to Yume.

Jumping out of her pose, Yume cupped her hand around her mouth, while with other waved her hello as she shouted, "Why thank you, Girl-who-I-have-never-met! Now," She paused looking over the class, "let's switch kitchen groups."

Dark's jaw almost hit the ground. Change kitchen groups, but that meant Daisuke and him would be separated. "I OBJECT!"

"OVERRULED!" Yume giggled, thinking Dark was joking. "I always wanted to say that," she whispered under her breath.

Dark couldn't believe it. He was actually going to be separated from Daisuke, and not only that, but Krad too. Heck, he was going to be separated from Satoshi. He would love for Satoshi to go away, and Krad he could live without, but he couldn't leave Daisuke alone! Daisuke was his guaranteed A, and let's not forget the fact that he had a crush on him too. Plus, switching groups meant a good possibility of being partnered with a fan girl or two.

He shivered at the thought. Fan girls, the natural enemy of all attractive looking men, and sometimes women, but let's not get into that shall we.

"The next group will be," Dark tuned into Yume's announcement, only now noticing that people were shifting groups. So far it looked like eight people were left, and he and Daisuke were two of them. Perfect, there were four people to a group. Meaning Daisuke and him had a fifty percent chance of being together again.

"Risa Harada, Keiji Saga, Mio Hio, and Daisuke Niwa!"

Dark could hear his life shattering at that moment. It sounded like a window being broken, or maybe a breaking mirror, either way, the sound made his mind shut down. All he could process was _Daisuke with… poison girl… pervert boy… hugging happy girl… NOOOOOOO!_

If Dark hadn't been so obsessed with the group Daisuke had been placed in he would have seen the undeniably happy look on Daisuke's face.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"My Dai-chan is in danger!" Dark growled as he sulked, watching Daisuke from across the room.

Riku scowled and whacked him on the head. "You better help we're not doing all the work!"

Giving the Harada twin a nasty look he pointed at the group Daisuke was in. "I'd gladly help if I wasn't busy making sure you're sister isn't killing my friend!"

"How many times do we have to go over this! It wasn't Risa's fault and she's sorry!"

"If she's sorry then have her switch places with me so Daisuke has at least some form of protection in that hell sent group of his!"

"I would if I could, Jerk! Anyone is a better group partner then you!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Oh Daisuke!" Mio called the redhead over in a singsong voice. "Will you please taste test my soup for me?"

"Sure," Daisuke answered, stopping in the middle of cutting up the remaining vegetables.

Mio held out the ladle to Daisuke, one hand underneath it so it wouldn't drip onto the floor. Carefully she lifted it up to Daisuke's lips, letting him take a sip of it. After a few moments of silence Daisuke smiled brightly and nodded in approval. "It's delicious Hio-san."

"Oh Daisuke!" Mio cried and wrapped her arms around Daisuke, forgetting about the ladle and spilling soup on the floor. Realizing her mistake she pulled away from Daisuke and laughed at herself. "I'm sorry Daisuke, I don't cook often so I was really happy to hear you say my soup tasted good."

"It's okay, Hio-san, I'll just-" Daisuke reached for the paper towels, but another hand reached over and grabbed it first. Blinking, rapidly, Daisuke looked at the owner of the hand to see a perverted smile on Keiji's face. "Uh…? Yes?"

"I'll clean up the mess. Go help Harada-san cut the vegetables." Daisuke was reluctant about allowing the boy to clean. He had a feeling that Keiji was plotting something. However, without any proof he had no reason not to accept. Sighing in defeat he went back to cutting beside Risa, but she seemed to be staring across the room.

"Harada-san?" Daisuke questioned.

Hearing her name, Harada snapped her attention back to Daisuke. "Dark and Riku are fighting!" She blurted out.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm. Nice ass."

Daisuke and Risa both stiffened and paled. Neither of them had made that comment, and it sounded like it had come from behind them. Slowly, they turned their heads, glancing over their shoulders, and saw Keiji staring at Daisuke's butt. "Umm." Was Daisuke's intelligent response.

Risa on the other hand started freaking out. "What are you doing looking at Niwa's butt!"

Daisuke winced. Why did Risa have to be so loud? Now everyone was staring at them. Even an already pissed off Dark. He could feel the violent aura radiating off his friend from this distance. He also felt a bit of a protective aura coming from Satoshi and Krad's direction. This was the most humiliating day of his life.

"I'm just appreciating the beauty of nature. Don't tell me you're a homophobe, Risa." Keiji responded coolly, as if he had been looking at the clouds, not someone's butt.

"I'm not a homophobe, but I do know that you should not go around looking at people's butts! It's called harassment!"

"Sure, that's some nice excuse."

Risa flushed in anger. "Stop acting like an idiot. You know I'm not like that, or have you forgotten I saw you making out with your boyfriend in the hall yesterday and reacted perfectly fine. You're just trying to make yourself a martyr!"

Sighing in defeat, but keeping the smile on his face, Keiji held his hands up in a surrendering position. "Fine. Fine. You're not a homophobe, but that doesn't mean you have any right to reprimand me for checking someone out."

"She may not, but I do."

Oh yes, Daisuke could feel that dark battle aura, and if his senses were correct, Dark was standing behind him with a his fist in his palm, cracking his knuckles as he glares a hole trough Keiji's skull.

"Daisuke is my friend and don't think I won't defend him from your perverted ways!" Dark yelled, but before he could take a swing at Keiji Daisuke stopped him.

"Knock it off Dark."

"Wha?" Dark asked stupefied his expression incredulous. Why was Daisuke telling him to stop? Didn't he want revenge on this guy?

"I'm tired of you picking on new kids, and I don't want you using me as an excuse!" Daisuke cried, before running away. He ran out the door, slamming it shout behind him, leaving Dark to stare in wonder.

As the minutes ticked by in silence, Dark's features darkened. Without warning he slammed his fist into the counter. "DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DID I DO WRONG!" Not waiting for an answer, he followed Daisuke's example and ran out of the classroom.

Whispers and murmurs filled the room, but Risa was the only one who came up with the best question, "Why didn't the teacher stop what just happened?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yume had hidden herself in the cooking classes special storage room. In her lap was a laptop and her eyes were trained on the glowing screen as she moved the mouse up and down. Finally she let out a gasp. "No! How could she end it there! That evil authoress!"

Yes, Yume was reading fanfiction.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Daisuke was hiding out underneath his favorite sakura tree when Dark found him. He could tell by the red tint to the boy's cheeks that Daisuke was still angry at him, now the only question was why?

Letting his own frustration get the better of him, Dark stomped over to the tree, not bothering to hide his approach. Daisuke looked up from his spot under the tree at one point and sent him dirty look before turning his head and sticking his nose high up in the air, acting as if he were better then Dark, which only fueled the purple haired teen's anger.

"What the hell is your problem!" Dark yelled as he took a seat next to Daisuke.

"I already told you." He replied with such iciness it stunned Dark. Who knew Daisuke had it in him?

"So I'm not allowed to defend my friend from perverts?" Dark asked, not hiding any of his anger or confusion from Daisuke. "I'm sorry but I can't accept that!"

"You know you were only using me as an excuse to pick on the new kids!" Daisuke protested, trying to stand up before Dark grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back on the ground.

"Don't walk away from me, and especially over something so stupid as this," Dark commanded, squeezing Daisuke's shoulder to make it clear the younger boy wasn't going anywhere.

"It may be stupid to you but not me," Daisuke seethed. "This is all a joke to you! I'm sorry, but I don't approve of you hurting the new kids, or anybody for that fact."

Dark sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself down, while still keeping a good grip on Daisuke. "Okay, let's get this straight. You think I'm picking on the new kids because I'm a sadist?"

"Not in those exact words, but yes."

"You think that what I did back there was just me trying to take advantage of the opportunity, and not because I actually cared about what that guy was doing?"

Daisuke seemed to hesitate at Dark's question, but nodded his head.

"And you think that I'm mad at you because you ruined my so-called 'fun'?"

Another nod, but more hesitant.

Dark laughed. It was a low, barely audible one, but Daisuke heard it, and he was beyond confused. Why would Dark be laughing about something so serious? He should of known Dark was going to be jerk and have just kept silent. Well, technically he had, but what he meant was not answer the questions. Did that make any sense?

"Jeez Daisuke," Dark chuckled out. He let go of Daisuke's abused shoulder and wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, pulling Daisuke closer to himself. "Do you really think I haven't matured at all since we've met?"

Daisuke frowned, but rested his head on Dark's shoulder, allowing himself to enjoy the affection even if a part of him was still mad at Dark. "Would we be here right now if I didn't?"

"I guess not," Dark spoke softly, and rested his chin on Daisuke's head. He could smell the shampoo the boy used that morning and smiled at the scent. " Listen Daisuke, you may not believe me but I have grown and I can confidently say that it's from being with you and maybe that's why I've grown so attached to you."

"Attached to me?" Daisuke asked, not fully comprehending what Dark meant.

"Daisuke how would you react if I asked you out on a date?"

Daisuke wanted to be scared. He wanted to freak out. Yes, he was a little surprised, but not as much as he wanted to be. Had a part of him always known Dark was going to ask something like this? Instead of doing what his mind was screaming at him to do Daisuke pulled back from Dark just enough so he could stare him in the eye.

"I don't know Dark. You'd have to ask me."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

For those of you at the beginning, who actually paid attention to the things Daisuke listed off about insurance, I'm not sure if those things are the same everywhere, but where I live they are, so please understand that I for all I know where you are things might be handled differently.


	23. Love Is Rare

Chapter 23

Love Is Rare

Dark's body came to a complete stop at Daisuke words. Had he heard correctly? Was Daisuke actually _telling_ him to ask him out? No. Daisuke was only telling him that he wouldn't receive an answer until he truly asked the other boy out.

He smiled at Daisuke and placed his hand on the boy's head, and gave it a soft nudge. "You just have to make this difficult."

"It's not difficult," Daisuke whined. "I really don't know how I'll react until you ask me out."

"You're joking right?" Dark asked nervously, pulling away from Daisuke as if the boy had suddenly developed a deadly disease.

Daisuke shook his head.

"I can't believe this," Dark groaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes in frustration at the same time. He had to fight off the smile tugging on the corner of his lips though. Only someone like Daisuke would say something like that, and he had to admit silently to himself that it was funny. What poor sap had to wait to be asked out to know their reaction to it? "You are one seriously messed up kid, you know?"

"Am not!" Folding his arms over his chest, Daisuke childishly let out a "Huff" and turned his back on Dark. However, if someone were to look closely they would be able to see the small pink stain on his cheeks.

"Aww! Don't be like that Dai-chan. You know I love you."

"How many times do I have to ask you not to say those things? It's not like you're serious."

Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, because the next second Daisuke found himself being pulled back against Dark's chest, with the older teen's head resting on his shoulder, something he wasn't enjoying at the moment. "Now Dai-chan, who said I didn't mean what I just said?" Dark asked, letting his words whisper along Daisuke's ear, causing the redhead to gulp.

"Do you think I could have some of my personal space back, please?" Daisuke tried in a weak attempt to dislodge Dark from him and also change the subject.

"Nope."

Daisuke's heart fell.

"I like this position too much," Dark explained, a playful spark in his eye as he watched with sadistic enjoyment, as Daisuke squirmed in his hold. "Besides you didn't answer my question. 'Who said I didn't mean what I just said?'"

"No one." Daisuke admitted in defeat.

"Then why don't you believe me?"

Daisuke sighed, he could feel a headache coming on. "Because it doesn't make any sense. How can you go from hating me then," Daisuke felt himself chock on the next word to leave his mouth, "_love_ me?"

Dark was silent for moment, contemplating the best way to answer this question. Just when Daisuke was sure Dark wasn't going to answer the older teen surprised him with a response. "It was never hate. I just liked to pick on people, and as for my feelings suddenly turning to love, if what Krad told me was true then I've had a crush on you for a while and over time my feelings have developed into love. It's not as sudden as you think."

"_Krad?"_ Daisuke repeated, his voice laced with doubt and sarcasm. "What did he say?"

Dark chuckled, understanding Daisuke's disbelief. "He pointed out how I treated you different from other victims. Usually I get tired of my victims after a while, but you were constantly on my mind. There was also the fact that I lost my temper whenever you didn't react to one of the pranks I pulled on you. As Krad put, I was acting like a little boy who has a crush on a girl."

Daisuke frowned, "I'm not so sure I like the fact that you just implied I was a girl, or at least play the girl part."

Dark shoved Daisuke onto the ground, making Daisuke lay on his back as he straddled the red head's waist, a smug and superior look on his face. "I'm not saying you're a girl Daisuke," Dark teased, "But can you really expect someone as manly as me to play the female role?"

"You're thinner than most girl's I know," Daisuke muttered darkly while giving his friend a glare that could make anyone shiver in their boots. "Plus you got the waist, and you're always sauntering around."

Dark raised any eyebrow at this, but snickered after taking in Daisuke's words. "Now really, Daisuke, why are you watching the way I walk?"

Daisuke blushed, red covering his entire face and threatening to go past his neck and take over his whole body. "I don't" he denied, trying to cover his face with his hands, but Dark grabbed his wrists and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not letting you get off so easily," Dark laughed, pinning Daisuke's hands to the boy's side, smirking as he watched Daisuke eye him nervously. "So when were you planning to tell me you watch how I walk, or is it that you're really looking at my butt?"

"Dark!" Daisuke cried in embarrassment, trying to cover his face again, forgetting about Dark's hold on him. "Please stop it! It's humiliating!"

"Only if you answer one question."

"Deal." At this point anything would be better than this.

"Will you go out with me?"

Daisuke stopped all movement, and stared up at Dark in shock. Of all the things Dark would ask him that was the last Daisuke expected to hear, which was stupid now that he thought about it. He and Dark had just been talking about the subject so he should have seen this coming.

"Well Dai-chan…?" Dark asked, getting impatient.

Turning his head to the side, Daisuke tried to control his beating heart and breath slower. He stuttered out his answer, only adding on to his humiliation. "I-I guess s-so?"

"You guess so?" Dark laughed.

Pouting, Daisuke scowled at Dark. "You do realize you're not helping matters?" That shut Dark up.

Taking a deep breath Daisuke tried again. "Yes, I'll go out with you."

Daisuke looked up at Dark, as if waiting for something. When neither of the two did anything Daisuke broke the silence that had formed between them. "So, is this the part where you're supposed to lean down and kiss me?"

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I'll get my head chewed off in the process."

"Dark!" Daisuke shouted, but laughed.

Smirking, Dark let go of Daisuke's wrists and crossed his arms over his chest, taking on a smug expression. "No. I won't kiss you. I won't kiss you until I feel the time is right."

"And when will that be?" Daisuke asked, still laughing.

"When I think you've been tortured long enough with want."

"Who said I wanted you to kiss me?" Daisuke asked coyly, not realizing what he was doing, but instead going on instinct.

"Trust me Dai-chan," Dark said, leaning down so their faces were only inches apart. "You'll want me to kiss you soon enough."

"Confident aren't we?"

"It's easy to be when you're betting on a fact."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

If there was one thing Satoshi despised it was unwanted attention, something that the student body was oblivious to as one student after by another asked him what was going on between Dark and Daisuke, or at least it felt like the entire student body was asking him that. Truthfully, some were asking Krad who would respond with a deranged smile while saying in a blood chilling voice, "How about a trade? My information for your life?"

"Hiwatari-kun?"

That was the last straw. Standing up in his seat abruptly, he walked out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher, who no one was actually paying attention to.

He could feel a headache coming on. Why did he ever let himself get involved with Daisuke, Dark, and Krad? His life had been fine before they came into it. Now it was one mess after another.

"Satoshi-sama?"

Satoshi could almost cry from his desperation to escape, but he held it in. Couldn't anyone take a hint and leave him alone, especially Krad! Damn that crazy blonde! "What do you want Krad?"

Krad mentally winced at Satoshi's harsh tone, but remained calm on the outside. He would be lying if he said he was used to the bluenette's rough exterior. Out of all the people Krad had dealt with in his life, Satoshi was the only one to remain a cold-hearted jerk after so long. Most either went insane or learned to loosen up and deal with Krad as the days went by.

"If you want me to, I'll gladly smack some sense into those morons who keep bothering you." Krad spoke nonchalantly, pretending to study his nails with intense interesting.

"No. Thank. You." The words came out clipped, and once again Krad winced mentally at them.

"Suit yourself."

"I will." With that, Satoshi stomped off. Krad was the most annoying and insane person on the planet. Could the boy not see that he had no interest in him whatsoever! Why the blonde kept following him and offering him strange things, such as beating someone up, was beyond him.

Footsteps could be heard behind Satoshi, and he had to bite back the aggravated growl at the back of his throat as he spun around to stare venomously at Krad. "Stop following me!"

Krad's golden eyes took on an eerie glow that made Satoshi take a step back. Before he knew what was happening, he found his arm being tightly grasped by Krad, and he was being pulled in the direction of… oh hell! He was in school! Krad could be pulling him in any random direction and it wouldn't matter because in the end he'd probably take Satoshi to an empty classroom and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Not one to submit so easily, Satoshi used all of his strength to remove his arm from Krad's iron hold but to no avail. "Let me go!"

"Shut up!" Krad spat out and yanked on the bluenette's arm to get him to move faster. "You want to be left alone, correct? Then let me help you!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_This is… nice._ Daisuke blushed. Yes, it was indeed very nice to be walking back to class with Dark, holding hands. It was strangely relaxing, although Daisuke was sure at any moment Dark would let go of his hand because someone would walk by, or he'd just get tired of it.

"Dai-chan, you're blushing." Dark teased.

"Oh shut it!" His blush deepened, but he held his head high and tried his best to act like he didn't notice it.

"Prefect!"

_Daisuke Molester senses are tingling!_ Unconsciously, Dark turned his body so it was in front of Daisuke acting as a barrier between his Dai-chan and the molester that dare come near them.

Keiji, also known as the Daisuke Molester, was holding a camera up to his smiling face and with the press of a button a blinding light filled the room.

Dark blinked his eyes. What on earth had that blinding light been? It was so horrible. Maybe next time he'd bring a blindfold so this kind of stuff wouldn't happen.

There were more flashes, each coming from a different angle. "You two are adorable! Honestly I was considering only Daisuke for a model in my next photo shoot, but you, my purple haired friend, shine with sex appeal making Daisuke look even more innocent and adorable, which makes you more sexy, which only makes him more cute, and I think you got the point!"

More flashes, and Dark was about ready to lash out at the closest thing, but he reminded himself that the closest thing might be Daisuke. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY, AND I PROMISE NOT TO MURDER YOU!"

There was one last flash, and then after a few seconds worth of blinking, Dark was staring at Keiji, whose smile was that of a sly fox who had just caught a chicken.

"So what do you say?"

"So… much… light…" Daisuke breathed out, clutching his head as he swayed on his feet, before letting his body rest against Dark's.

Alarmed by Daisuke's sudden show of fatigue, Dark did the only thing anyone would do: misplace his anger and take it out on the poor sap who was near by. "You killed Daisuke!"

Shrugging, Keiji asked excitedly, "So are you guys going to do it or not?"

"I should kill you after all the hell you put me and Daisuke through! And how dare you stare at his butt!" Dark shouted.

Giving a "tsk tsk" Keiji shook his head. "Don't kill me. That's illegal. And I only looked at his butt because I wanted to see if he had the right body to be my model. So will you two be my models or what?"

"That's a lame excuse!"

"Dark," Daisuke groaned, getting the older boys' attention instantly. "Just say yes. You're both giving me a headache."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

If anyone had told Satoshi that Krad was dragging him off to the school roof he would have screamed at them to get a few more IQ points and save him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Satoshi asked, as he leaned over the roof's railing.

"You wanted to be alone, right?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Satoshi looked away when he saw Krad staring at his back, and tensed up as if he expected an attack from the blonde at any moment. "Thanks, I think."

Krad frowned. At least he got a thank you.


End file.
